Not Should, You Might
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kris Wu adalah mafia berkedudukan tinggi di dunia. Memiliki istri cantik, Nyonya Wu Kai. Dan Sehun adalah tangan kanan setia Kris. Apakah benar Kris yang dingin itu setia? Lalu apa yang Sehun lakukan pada namja manis tan itu jika ia diberi kewenangan menjaga? Let's read! HunKai slight KrisKai! Wah, ini mian cuma satu ch yg up!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua HunKai Shipper! Aku kembali membawa FF pendek(?) baru looh..

Ini dia, req salah satu teman saya ^_^

Ini dia ide dari dia:

"_Kris orangnya possessive banget sama Jongin, tapi dia punya kesibukan sendiri. Dia punya asisten/tangan kanan kepercayaannya buat ngejaga Jongin. Tapi asistennya itu –Sehun- malah berbuat yang 'iya-iya' sama Jongin."_

Thanks udah req sehingga kita dapat memperbanyak referensi hunkai FF di Fanfiction-net ini! Yey!

Jangan lupa review ya, silakan baca chingu!

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might!<strong>

…

HunKai slight KrisKai

.

.

For _**Rianti AhRa**_

.

…

* * *

><p>Kediaman keluarga Wu kali ini sungguh sibuk. Lebih dari tiga puluh maid berjalan cepat merapihkan segala kekacauan yang dibuat Nyonya Wu hari ini. Benar-benar seperti habis dijarah karena mansion mewah itu penuh dengan barang-barang berserakan disana sini dengan perhiasan mewah yang berceceran.<p>

"Pastikan semua kembali ketempat semula dengan rapih" suara yeoja lantang terdengar memerintah. Yeoja itu memandang tajam pada semua maid disana dengan kedua tangan yang menyongkong pinggangnya angkuh.

Seorang namja berumur 26 tahun duduk di sofa merah dengan sebuah notebook yang menampilkan berkas-berkas pentingnya. Wajahnya amat tampan dengan rambut pirang dan wajah tampannya yang masih terlihat muda. Semua maid dengan patuh dan sedikit ketakutan bekerja sebaik mungkin.

"Sehun.. Kau jauhkan tangan tan yang memegangi kakiku" suara berat namja itu memerintah pada tangan kanannya dengan nada dingin bahkan enggan mengalihkan tatapannya yang fokus pada layar.

"Baik, Tuan Wu" Sehun sang tangan kanan yang selalu ada disamping Tuan Wu, segera meraih tangan yang sedari tadi setia memeluk kaki tuan Wu yang sibuk.

"Kris.. jangan pergi lagi, aku ingin bersamamu lebih lamaa~" pemilik tangan itu sedikit merengek ketika dengan terpaksa melepas kaki panjang namja tampan Tuan Wu yang bernama lengkap Kris Wu.

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Aku ada urusan penting" Kris menyerahkan notebooknya pada asistennya yang lain.

Rambut pirang Kris cukup menawan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Wajah bagai seorang raja itu terpahat baik. Tubuh tingginya bahkan sudah menarik perhatian siapapun. Sempurna.

"Wae.. aku akan mengamuk lagi!" namja berkulit tan itu menyentak tangan Sehun yang mencekal kedua tangannya hingga ia bisa terbebas. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dengan angkuh. Namun wajahnya ia poutkan sangat imut.

"Lakukanlah. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa sepulangku dari NewYork, my wife?" Kris menegakkan tubuhnya yang menjulang. Sehingga tubuh namja tan itu hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, huh" istri Tuan Wu, ah.. bisa dipanggil Nyonya Wu, menundukkan wajahnya. Tipe istri yang manis, semua namja pasti ingin punya istri yang imut sepertinya.

"Jangan seperti itu atau kucium kau" Kris berbisik seduktif ditelinga namja manis itu.

"E-ehem! Terserah dirimu!" pipi namja tan itu sedikit bersemu sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kemari" Kris hanya mengucapkan satu kata dan namja tan itu langsung berjalan menuju Kris. Tak pernah ada yang bisa menentang perintah Kris.<p>

"Kai, buka celanamu" Kris memerintah lebih keras pada sang istri, Nyonya Wu.. Kai. Bahkan para maid berhenti bekerja dan membeku ditempat begitu mendengar perintah tegas itu, ingin menyaksikan adegan.

"Wae? Kau tidak lihat aku tidak pakai celana?" Kai dengan polosnya menyingkap kemeja merah yang Kris kenakan di tubuh tan halus itu tadi pagi setelah semalaman penuh mereka bercinta. Tidak sepenuhnya ditarik keatas, hanya memperlihatkan hingga paha mulusnya.

"Lepas celana dalammu" Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan disini" Kai merengek ketika tangan Kris perlahan masuk kedalam kemeja merah miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran dipakai tubuh tan sexy itu. Kini Kris telah memegang pinggul Kai.

"Aku yang turunkan kalau begitu" Kris hendak menurunkan underwear Kai.

"Andwae~ jangan itu, yang lain saja" Kai menatap memelas membuat Kris dan beberapa butler serta asisten meneguk ludah mereka kasar.

"Oke.. kalau begitu, lepas kemeja ini" Kris menarik ujung kemeja merahnya yang dikenakan oleh Kai.

"Hm" hanya gumaman dan jemari lentik Kai mulai membuka kancing-kancingnya.

_Pluk-pluk-pluk.. _Kancing kemeja terbuka satu persatu.

_Glup.._

Semua menelan ludah menyaksikan kulit tan mulus itu perlahan terlihat. Kai menurunkan kemeja merah itu perlahan membuat semua orang ingin melepas kain sialan itu segera.

_Bruks.._Kemeja merah itu sudah jatuh dilantai.

"Kris?" setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berkedip, suara Kai menyadarkan mereka.

"E-ehem" entah mengapa semua orang diruangan itu berdehem. Bahkan tenggorokan mereka menjadi kering tiba-tiba karena lapar pada tubuh sexy Kai. Tak terkecuali para maid yang notabene berkelamin yeoja.

"Sehun" Kris memanggil tangan kanan setianya itu untuk mendekat.

"Pegang pundak Kai" perintah Kris kali ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin biasanya Kris cenderung cuek pada istri sexynya ini jika sedang sibuk dikejar jadwal seperti sekarang, tapi hari ini Kris kelihatan aneh.

"Baik" Sehun segera memegang pundak mulus Kai.

"Kris, Sehun menyentuhku, kenapa kau tak marah?" Kai penasaran karena dari dulu Kris selalu mengamuk ketika ada seorangpun selain dirinya yang berani menyentuh barang berharganya, termasuk Kai.

"Diamlah. Sehun, masukkan tiga jarimu dalam mulut Kai" Kris menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi selangkangan Kai yang masih ditutupi underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-aah.. Krisshh~" suara desahan Kai langsung membuat semua yang mendengar turn on.<p>

"Sehun!" Kris sedikit membentak Sehun yang tidak segera menyumpal mulut Kai dengan ketiga jarinya, alhasil suara desahan Kai terdengar oleh mereka semua. Kris tidak mau orang lain mendengar desahan indah Kai, hanya dirinyalah yang boleh mendengarnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Wu" Sehun sedikit menunduk lalu segera mendekap Kai dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya dan ketiga jari tangan kanannya ia sodorkan didepan bibir penuh itu.

"Se-Sehun~" Kai merengek tidak mau.

"Lakukan!" Kris memerintah paksa dan Sehun segera memasukkan ketiga jarinya dalam mulut hangat itu tanpa seijin Kai membuat namja manis itu sedikit tersedak.

"Uhuk!" Kai tersedak lagi ketika Kris menekan ketiga jari Sehun untuk lebih masuk dan menyumpal mulutnya.

"Jangan lepaskan meski jemarimu putus digigitnya" Kris berkata dan Sehun meng-iya-kan dengan wajah pokernya.

_Sreet.._

"Hmmpp!" Kai berteriak tertahan ketika tiba-tiba Kris menurunkan underwearnya sehingga tubuh tan sexynya itu kini tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Semua butler menahan hasrat mereka habis-habisan. Ternyata dugaan mereka bahwa istri Tuan Wu merupakan uke paling menggoda itu memang benar. Apalagi kini posenya sangat merangsang dengan kedua kaki jenjang, perut rata yang halus, pundak sempit, pinggang ramping, , butt penuh, jemari lentiknya mencoba melepas dekapan Sehun, mata sayu dan bibir yang kelihatannya sempit saat dimasuki tiga jari Sehun. Fantasi liar mereka naik ketika memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika penis mereka menggantikan ketiga jari Sehun.

"Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau bertahan baby.." Kris menyeringai ketika memegang penis mungil Kai yang masih lemas.

Kai hanya mampu menggeleng lemah dengan tatapan memohon yang malah membuat nafsu Seme makin naik. Sehun masih kukuh mendekap tubuh telanjang itu agar tidak berontak.

_Haup!_

"Hnhhngh~" tubuh Kai langsung bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan Sehun. Desahannya kali ini terredam oleh ketiga jari Sehun yang menyumpal bibir penuhnya, namun Sehun merasakan lidah Kai kini menjilati ketiga jarinya.

Gerakan Kris mengulum penis Kai makin cepat seiring penis mungil itu mulai tegak. Tangan besarnya tak tinggal diam kini meremas kedua butt penuh Kai.

"Hmh~" tubuh Kai makin menegang, Sehun bisa merasakannya. Entah bagaimana, Kedua tangan Kai menarik kepala Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya lalu menyodorkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus.

Wangi khas seorang Kai kini tercium jelas di hidung mancung Sehun yang mulai menelusuri perpotongan leher tan itu.

"Hmph~" kedua kaki Kai rupanya tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya, segera Sehun mengeratkan dekapan tangan kirinya pada tubuh ramping itu agar tidak merosot.

Kris tak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan Kai sekarang, ia sedang fokus ingin mendapatkan cum dari istrinya. Kris masih mengulum penis Kai yang sudah menegang hebat, sedang kedua tangannya membelah kedua butt penuh itu tuntuk memasukkan jarinya dalam hole hangat yang selalu memuaskannya.

_Jlebb!_

Jari tengah Kris menusuk tepat kedalam hole Kai membuat tubuh indah itu terlonjak kaget. Ketiga jemari Sehun sedikit keluar sehingga desahan lirih terdengar.

"Sehunna.. emh.." desahan itu amat lirih dan hanya Sehun yang bisa mendengarnya karena Sehun kini sedang menciumi leher jenjang Kai. Mendengar itu, Sehun menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan melihat namja yang kini direngkuhnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sreett..<em>

Kai malah menekan wajah Sehun kembali ke perpotongan lehernya kirinya. Sehun yang merasa sudah diijinkan oleh sang tuan rumah akhirnya memberikan tandanya pada leher jenjang itu.

_Crk!_

"Emmhh~" desahan Kai terredam oleh ketiga jemari kanan Sehun yang masih ada dimulutnya. Sehun makin leluasa memberikan tanda dan menciumi leher mulus itu, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan membisikkan kata-kata perangsang sambil menggigiti telinga Kai. Jemari tangan kiri Kai meremat kasar rambut dark brown Sehun sedang tangan kanannya bertautan dengan tangan kiri Sehun yang memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya.

"Kulum tiga jariku seakan itu adalah penisku yang akan manghajar hole sempitmu.." Sehun berbisik lirih ditelinga Kai. Mendengar itu Kai langsung mengulum rakus ketiga jari Sehun.

"Hmp!" Kai kembali terlonjak kaget ketika tangan kiri Sehun melepas tautan tangannya dan malah meremas dan memelintir nipple merah mudanya.

"Hmh.. mmh.." Kai merasakan nikmat yang amat pada tubuhnya ketika kedua namja itu kini menyentuh semua titik sensitifnya.

Kris makin cepat mengeluar masukkan jari tengahnya pada hole sempit Kai sehingga tubuh Kai terlonjak-lonjak dalam dekapan Sehun. Membuat butt penuh itu menekan-nekan penis Sehun yang mulai berdiri dalam sangkarnya.

Kris merasakan penis dalam mulutnya mulai berkedut sehingga ia mempercepat kulumannya.

"HHhhhmmppp!" Kai berteriak tertahan dan spermanya langsung menyembur dalam mulut Kris.

Kris langsung menelan semua sperma Kai tanpa ragu. Sehun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kai lalu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya begitu Kris berdiri.

"Lepas ketiga jarimu" Kris memerintah dan Sehun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari mulut Kai. Basah. Salvia Kai melumuri ketiga jari Sehun hingga sedikit tersisa di bibir tebal yang kini memerah karena sedari tadi dijejali paksa.

"Emh.. Kris~" Kai menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya pada bahu tinggi Kris.

"Sehun, bawa masuk Kai kekamarnya" Kris menyerahkan tubuh Kai pada tangan kanannya.

"Kau yang jaga Kai, aku kembali dua bulan lagi" Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk patuh. Setelah Kris pergi dengan deru mobil mewah yang kian menjauh, Sehun segera mengangkat bridal tubuh langsing naked Kai kelantai paling atas. Lantai dimana seorang putri seperti Kai tidur.

Ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang mewah besar berwarna putih disana. Lantainya berwarna putih. intinya ruangan itu semuanya berwarna putih.

Kai suka putih. Karena putih itu suci dan polos. Sama seperti diri seorang Kim JongIn.

Setelah Kai tidur dengan nyenyak, Sehun segera menyelimuti tubuh naked itu hingga leher. Namja dingin itu rupanya enggan pergi meninggalkan sang putri. Dipandanginya wajah damai yang cantik itu. mata yang terpejam dengan hidung mungil khas yeoja itu. Sehun yakin jika rambut Kai panjang, tak ada satupun yang menyangka kalau Kai sebenarnya seorang namja.

"Tidur nyenyak, mimpikan aku.. Kim Jong In.." Sehun mengecup dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni halusnya. Setelahnya Sehun keluar dengan menutup rapat pintu kamar mewah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might<strong>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeey..<strong>

**Ini FF rate M! Hore!**

**Ehem, gini ya, ah bingung bilangnya, yang penting jgn lupa review! Panggil aku BL! Aish kalian blom panggil aku BL sih, aku kan jadi males update ff (enggak-enggak, ini updatenya lama karena skolahku lagi ultah ^_^ banyak acara seru-seru gitu jadi pulangnya sore, wifi school gak kuat buat buka ffn, kenapa ya? Ada yg tau solusinya? Biar aku bisa update kilat, males aku klo harus di warnet entar aku digoda banyak cewek cantik klo masuk warnet, hehe)**

Gini, em, ini FF aku udah selesain, 5 ch isinya, tapi aku updatenya nyicil ya? Takut typo e chingu, hhe

**Review ya, arigatou ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua HunKai Shipper! Aku kembali membawa FF pendek(?) baru looh..

Ini dia, req salah satu teman saya ^_^

Thanks udah req sehingga kita dapat memperbanyak referensi hunkai FF di Fanfiction-net ini! Yey!

Jangan lupa review ya, silakan baca chingu!

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might!<strong>

…

HunKai slight KrisKai

.

.

For _**Rianti AhRa**_

.

…

* * *

><p>"Kris.. emh" suara serak itu terdengar ketika cahaya matahari dipagi hari perlahan menyinari ruangan serba putih itu. Perlahan mata lentiknya terbuka. Jemari lentiknya mengucek mata sleepy itu dan mencoba mendudukkan tubuh langsingnya.<p>

"Sudah pagi?" namja yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu menguap kecil.

"Kau tidur nyenyak?" suara namja lain menginterupsi telinganya yang sedang mendengarkan kicauan burung pagi.

Tidak biasanya Kai mendapat sambutan hangat dipagi hari. Suara namja itu begitu rendah dan hati-hati seakan tak ingin merusak suasana pagi hari Kai.

"Hun? Kenapa disini?" pandangan Kai akhirnya menangkap sosok namja berpakaian jas serba putih dan rapih.

"Menunggumu bangun, Nyonya" Sehun membungkuk sopan dihadapan Kai.

"Aku ingin mandi, mandikan aku" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Biar maid yang memandikan tubuh Nyonya, saya panggilkan mereka dulu" Sehun hendak memanggil delapan maid yang rutin setiap hari memandikan tubuh Kai hingga sewangi bunga.

"Hm" Kai hanya mengangguk acuh dan kembali mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Bahkan Kai membiarkan tubuh atasnya terekspose karena semalaman ia naked dan hanya ditutupi selembar selimut putih tebal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lima detik berikutnya delapan maid wanita itu sudah siap berada didalam kamar mandi dan menyiapkan seluruh peralatan mandi Kai.<p>

"Nyonya, saatnya mandi" salah satu maid membungkuk hormat mempersilakan Kai memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hun, gendong aku, aku enggan berjalan" Kai menampilkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat semburat merah diwajah kedelapan maid disana.

"Baik Nyonya" Sehun perlahan mendekat pada Kai, menyisipkan kedua tangannya di punggung dan di tekukan kaki Kai, membawa tubuh ringan ramping itu secara bridal kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hun? Kenapa selimutnya kau bawa?" Kai masih ada dalam gendongan Sehun. Sehun sengaja menutupi tubuh Kai dengan selimut putih itu hingga bahu.

"Tubuh Nyonya amat berharga dan kedua mata saya tidak pantas untuk melihat kesempurnaannya" Sehun segera mendudukkan tubuh Kai dipinggiran bathup.

_**Grep!**_

Kai menahan ujung jas Sehun sehingga kaki panjang itu berhenti melangkah.

"Hun, kau harus menjagaku disini juga" Kai menahan Sehun.

"Saya akan menjaga Nyonya dari luar pintu" Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ani, disini" Kai menunjuk kedalam bathub yang berisi milk bath.

"Saya tidak yakin" Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat ketika Kai perlahan menurunkan selimut putih itu hingga jatuh kelantai kamar mandi.

"Se- hmp!" Kai menghentikan perkataannya ketika bibir tipis Sehzun membungkam bibir tebalnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Sehun bergerak, mengulum secara lembut seolah bibir Kai adalah permen kapas yang manis dan mudah hancur. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menjilat bibir penuh Kai dengan rasa strawberry itu. Kai memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun.

"M-mmhngh.." desahan Kai lolos ketika telapak tangan kasar Sehun mengusap pinggulnya perlahan. Jemari lentik Kai meremat rambut Sehun menandakan ia sangat menyukai ciuman dalam dari namja dingin yang merengkuhnya kini.

**Clps..**

Benang salvia masih menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan tautan itupun terputus. Segera Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Kai yang menatap lurus punggung lebarnya.

"Bersihkan Nyonya hingga tak ada bekasku pada tubuhnya!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit membantingnya.

Kai rasa, Sehun marah.

"Baik, Tuan" kedelapan maid itu segera memandikan Kai dengan cekatan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kai kini sudah rapih dengan rambut dark brownnya yang menutupi keningnya. Sebuah hoodie besar berwarna kuning dipakainya.<p>

"Ani, aku tidak mau pakai celana" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak begitu saja dari ruang pakaiannya. Untungnya hoodie itu dapat menutupi hingga satu kilan dibawah pinggangnya. Namun kerahnya yang terlalu besar itu merosot sehingga memperlihatkan bahu kanan Kai yang mulus. Kaki jenjang Kai berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Panggilkan Sehun kemari" Kai menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berkutat didepan laptopnya yang berisi berkas-berkas perusahaan Wu cabang Prancis, Sehun diserahi cabang-cabang yang berperan penting. Sekali saja Sehun teledor maka nyawanya tak akan selamat.

Para maid cantik disana segera mengangguk patuh. Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan di kursi kayu hitam diantara kursi-kursi meja makan yang ada.

Tak berselang lama bibir penuh sexy Kai membentuk senyuman manis ketika dilihatnya Sehun menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari kursi ruang tengah untuk menghampirinya.

"Apakah hari ini sepanas itu Nyonya?" Sehun kini sudah berada tepat disamping Kai.

"Dingin" Kai menjawab singkat.

"Kalau begitu pakai celana anda" Sehun masih setia berdiri tegap disamping Kai.

"Ani, aku suka begini" Kai menaikkan kakinya dan melipatnya hingga bersila dan memperlihatkan paha dalamnya yang mulus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak menemaniku sarapan?" Kai memandang Sehun yang masih setia tanpa merasa pegal berdiri disampingnya.<p>

"Maafkan saya telah membuat anda menunggu Nyonya, silakan makan sarapan anda" Sehun meletakkan piring mungil berisi waffle dengan saus strawberry kesukaan Kai.

"Suapi aku" Kai membuka mulutnya seakan sedang disuapi.

"Biarkan maid yang menyuapi Nyonya" Sehun segera menunjuk salah satu maid disana dan segera maid itu datang tanpa disuruh.

"Sehun~" Kai merengek.

"Maaf saya harus menghadiri rapat atas nama Tuan Wu" Sehun menunduk hormat pada Kai lalu segera pergi tergesa-gesa membawa laptopnya yang sempat ia abaikan demi namja cantik bernama Kai itu.

"Nyonya" maid itu sudah akan menyuapi Kai.

"Aku enggan makan, biarkan aku sendiri ditaman" Kai beranjak menuju taman luas dibelakang mansion Wu.

Langkah kaki jenjang Kai terhenti didepan pintu ketika ia sadar bahwa ia tidak menggunakan sepatu kets biru mudanya. Tapi Kai akhirnya terus berjalan menuju ayunan kesayangannya tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit ketika berjalan di bebatuan jalan setapak taman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kai mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan riang, beberapa maid sedikit tertawa melihat betapa polos Kai, beberapa diantaranya menyimpan moment manis Kai dalam jepretan foto. Rambut brownnya sedikit tersibak angin pagi hari dan itu terlihat halus.<p>

"Coba Kris disini, mungkin kita akan bermain bersama" Kai tersenyum getir. Kenyataannya Kris tak pernah menemuinya secara langsung untuk waktu yang lama. Kai kesepian disini. Tapi Kris possesif tak mau membiarkan Kai bermain dengan dunia luar.

Kris bahkan jarang mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Hari mulai sore dan Kai tadi berjalan-jalan disekeliling taman memetik beberapa bunga krisan.

Mata kelam indah Kai memandang kedua telapak kakinya yang tadi tanpa sepatu kets birunya berjalan agak jauh ke ayunannya.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Suara lari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Kai dari belakang.

_**Grep!**_

Kai sedikit terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba dua tangan putih memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Kai bisa merasakan deru nafas orang itu, karena orang itu barusaja berlari cepat menuju kearahnya.

"Jangan berjalan tanpa alas kaki, maafkan saya yang sudah teledor" Kai hafal suara itu.

"Sehun?" Kai menengok dan benar, ia melihat namja tampan putih itu mendekapnya erat.

Kai tak menyangka padahal harusnya Sehun kini sudah ada di Prancis sekarang. Apakah Sehun sudah membuat jadwal penerbangan kembali terhenti? Sungguh kekuasaan Wu amat besar hingga mampu membuat jadwal penerbangan dunia berubah dalam jentikan tangan.

"Maafkan saya" Sehun segera berjalan kedepan Kai dan meraih kedua kaki jenjang Kai. Melihat telapak kaki Kai yang kini merah lecet dan sedikit berdarah.

"Biarkan saya mengobati anda Nyonya" tanpa persetujuan, Sehun segera menggendong bridal Kai dan membawa Kai sedikit berlari kembali kedalam mansion.

"Gomawo, Hun" Kai menyelipkan bunga krisan itu pada saku jas Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis karena kebaikan Kai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Aaa! Hurt!" Kai memekik ketika beberapa maid mengobati kakinya yang lecet.<p>

"Sehun appo!" Kai merasa amat perih ketika antiseptic itu membersihkan luka-luka lecetnya.

"Tahan" Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai erat di kasur putih itu, membiarkan tubuh Kai menyandar di dada bidangnya. Tangan Sehun mengusap pinggang Kai mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi ini perih sekali Huun~" Kai bahkan sampai menggigit kemeja Sehun. Sleepy eyesnya terpejam dan kedua tangannya meremat rambut belakang Sehun. Benar-benar pose yang sensual. (posisinya kayak Luhan sama Kai pas EXO First book pas main basket, tangan Kai mengalung di leher Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya)

"Biarkan saya cium anda Nyonya" Sehun segera menundukkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir sexy Kai. Perlahan Kai memejamkan matanya menyambut bibir tipis Sehun.

Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam dengan kini mulai masuk kedalam hoodie kuning Kai. Menaikkan perlahan hingga sebatas dada. Jemari Sehun mulai meraba paha mulus Kai perlahan naik dan naik. Kai hanya mampu mendesah tertahan karena ciuman Sehun makin liar.

Tangan Sehun sebentar lagi akan meraih penis Kai sedang tangan satunya sedang merambat pelan menuju salah satu nipple merah yang mengeras itu.

"Kami selesai Tuan" para maid itu telah membalut kedua kaki Kai dengan perban putih hingga rapih.

"Pergi" Sehun menatap tajam para maid itu. Setelah yeoja-yeoja itu menutup pintu kamar Kai dari luar, Sehun mengecup berulang kali leher jenjang Kai yang terekpose.

"S-Ssehuun!" Kai memekik ketika Sehun memberi tanda pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Tanda dari saya, Nyonya" Sehun menjilati karya ciptaannya pada leher jenjang Kai.

"Angh, angh~" Kai mendesah berkali-kali ketika kedua nipplenya dimainkan oleh jemari panjang Sehun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slepps..<strong>_

"Anda sakit, sebaiknya anda tidur Nyonya" Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mulai membaringkan tubuh Kai.

"Aaaaahhh~~ a-apa yang kau lakukan- AAaahh~" Kai mendesah nikmat ketika Sehun mengecup nipple kanannya dan meremat penisnya kuat.

Setelah puas melihat Kai menggelinjang di kasur itu karena sentuhannya, Sehun kemudian menurunkan kembali hoodie kuning bergambar anak ayam yang dikenakan Kai.

"Sehun" Kai menyebutkan nama namja putih tampan yang kini sedang menyelimutinya.

Sehun segera menengok kearah Kai.

"Warnai rambutmu menjadi putih seperti warna kesukaanku" Kai berkata seperti itu dan sesuadahnya mata Kai terpejam.

Tak berselang lama suara dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan Kai sudah bermimpi.

"Kau manis sekali Jongin, pasti aku akan mewarnai rambutku sesuai keinginanmu" Sehun mengecup lama dahi Kai yang ditutupi poni brown.

"Mimpikan aku, Kim JongIn" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai.

_**Chu~**_

Sehun mengecup kilat bibir strawberry itu lalu perlahan meninggalkan Kai di ruangan serba putih itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Hey, hey,! Itu Sehun mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, hohoho..<p>

Okey, nanti mulai hot dan mulai rape-rape, hehe

Review ya! Gomawo! Salam HunKai!

**From BL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention:**

_**BL Hyung always updates this FF in two chapters (**__Horraayy!__**)**_

_**This is HunKai FF, KrisKai just slight, okay? (**__Deal!__**)**_

* * *

><p>Hai semua HunKai Shipper! Aku kembali membawa FF pendek(?) baru looh..<p>

Ini dia, req salah satu teman saya ^_^

**Aku balas review kalian oke**

**Sungie:** Wah thanks udah menomor duakan ff ini ^_^ Yadong lewat standar? Hehe sip! CH ini sama CH depannya moment HunKai full+rape+NC, haha

**Chokyuvie. dwielf:** Hay reader baru ku, salam kenal, hehe, di ch 4 nanti konfliknya langsung JLEEBBB banget klo kamu tahu (wah malah udah aku kasi tau -_- )

**Janda wu yifan:** Wah sejuk.. hehe

**Frozenxius:** Mian gak bisa update soon T_T

**Saya. orchestra:** Oke sip! Hhe

**Jongkwang:** It's okey, jangan lupa review untuk ch ini oke? ^_^

**Miyucchi:** Adegan inti cerita atau inti ehem-ehem nih? Hehe

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu:** Hohoo, iya

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Tentu chingu, mereka akan ketahuan, tapi*****(rahasia, hehe)

**Belaaa:** My Love Never Wrong For You? Itu ff.. em.. naskah diotakku hilang nih, hiks

**Miszshanty05:** Oke sip!

**LM90:** Hah? Iya benar! (setelah BL Hyung membaca beberapa ff rate M hunkai, BL Hyung baru sadar, telat -_-) Gomawo sarannya, kalau ada typo lagi, jangan sungkan kasi tau ya? Biar BL gak salah lagi. Gomawo ^_^

**Laxyovrds:** Waaw *_* kau beruntung, ch 3&4 banyak rapenya (hahahaha *ketawa evil)

**EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS: **Kok bisa? Aku malah merasa karakter Sehun disini terlalu terkekang sama pekerjaannya, thanks chingu

**Cute:** Pasti, BL Oppa gitu loch, hhe. Dosaku ya dosa kita bersama, hehe

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Oke, ini udah lanjut chingu

**Jongin48:** Gomawo ^_^

**Cheonsa88:** Kamu paling nunggu ff yg mana? Biar aku usahain update, mian ne?

**Nhaonk:** Kesabaranmu terbayar dengan 2 ch ini, hehe

**Steffany. elfxoticsbaby:** Kalo bisa? Hehe, HunKai memang bakal NCan kok

**Liaoktaviani. joaseo:** Oke..

**Gyusatan:** Karena main pairnya HunKai, pasti endingnya bakal HunKai ^_^

**Little dark wolf 99:** Pasti Kai buat Sehun, hhh

**Novisaputri09:** Sehun sedang ber-yehet ria

* * *

><p>Thanks udah req sehingga kita dapat memperbanyak referensi hunkai FF di Fanfiction-net ini! Yey!<p>

Jangan lupa review ya, silakan baca chingu!

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might!<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

HunKai slight KrisKai

.

.

For _**Rianti AhRa**_

.

…

_Malam ini begitu dingin dan Kai tidak bisa tidur senyenyak biasanya_

"Eumh.. Kris" Kai menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping, setelah itu perlahan ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Suasana kamarnya terlalu gelap menurutnya. Biasanya ia tidur dengan lampu yang menyala terang. Kai tidak suka gelap.

"Kau tidak tidur nyenyak?" suara namja itu Kai ketahui berasal dari kursi kayu tunggal tepat disebelah pintu kaca geser kamarnya. Penyinaran bulan purnama dapat membentuk siluet namja itu.

Tetap duduk tegap disana dengan sebuah kemeja hitam dan celana hitam. Semua serba hitam dan terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih porselennya.

"Sehun?" Kai mencoba melihat dari tatapan tajam mata yang amat ia kenal itu.

"Ne" Sehun hanya bergumam kecil lalu meminum wine merahnya yang ada di meja kecil depannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Kai mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak tidur nyenyak?" Sehun malah balas bertanya dan Kai rasa pertanyaan itu pernah dikatakan sebelumnya.

"I-iya, malam ini terlalu dingin.. dan gelap" Kai meremat selimut putihnya.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya menuju dekat pintu masuk kamar Kai untuk menyalakan saklar lampu.

_Flip!_

Dan semua terlihat jelas kini. Ruangan itu serba putih dengan kuningnya hoodie Kai serta rambut dark brown Kai yang halus.

Kemeja Sehun terlihat mewah berwarna hitam dengan tatanan manik-manik pada kerah dan sekitar kancingnya. Ada yang berbeda.

"Hun, kau memotong rambutmu?" Kai mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Ya nyonya" Sehun mendekat hingga tepat berdiri disamping kasur mewah Kai. Sleepy eyes Kai mengamati namja tampan disampingnya itu tanpa berkedip dan sepertinya ia telah terpesona.

"Saya harap anda menyukainya, Nyonya" Sehun membungkuk hormat disamping Kai.

_**Chu~~**_

Kai mencium pipi Sehun ketika Sehun menunduk dan mata Sehun sedikit terkejut akan itu.

"K-Kau tampan Hun" Kai tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk lirih tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

Kai mengeratkan selimut putih yang bahkan tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zraaassshh..<strong>_

Hawa dingin yang dibawa angin malam itu ternyata diikuti oleh sekelompok awan pekat ternyata. Dan muatan itu tak terbendung lagi untuk membasahi sebagian besar kota Seoul malam ini.

Bintang tidak begitu kentara karenanya. Dan tubuh Kai makin merasakan dingin.

Ujung jemari Kai memutih. Kai memang tidak tahan dingin.

Dan Sehun tahu itu dengan jelas.

"Hujan?" Kai menengok kearah pintu kaca geser yang kini menampilkan pemandangan luar berupa tetasan air deras menghujam balkon kamarnya.

"Anda kedinginan?" Sehun masih berdiri tegak disana meski kemeja hitam terlalu tipis untuk cuaca sedingin malam ini.

"I-Iya" Kai kembali merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menutupi tubuhnya hingga ujung kepala menggunakan selimut putihnya.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat Kai yang kini seperti kepompong.

"Biar saya menghangatkan anda Nyonya" Sehun tanpa persetujuan segera tidur disamping Kai, menarik selimut putih itu sehingga keduanya terselimuti. Tubuh Kai ditariknya kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Kai hanya mampu menatap bahu lebar nan bidang milik Sehun. Terasa aman, dan terlindungi adalah perasaan Kai ketika Sehun berada disampingnya.

"Sehun" Kai mengeratkan genggamannya yang meremas kemeja hitam Sehun di bagian pundak. Sleepy eyesnya makin menutup. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengalunkan nama namja yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kris Wu. Nyatanya nama itulah yang selanjutnya ia sebut hingga ia terlelap.

* * *

><p><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-aaaanghh! Ah! S-Sehun sstoophh.. engh~ andwae.. Kris!" Kai dengan susah payah mencoba menjauhkan Sehun yang kini sedang menjilati nipple kanannya. Entah sejak kapan hoodie kuning itu jatuh berserakan di lantai putih kamar.<p>

Setidaknya suasana dalam kamar itu berbanding terbalik dengan dinginnya hujan dan angin malam itu.

Seakan sentuhan Sehun merupakan kehangatan yang nikmat sekaligus melemahkannya.

Tubuh Kai terbaring dibawah kukungan namja putih tampan itu.

_Cpk! Cpzzzz.._

"Manis.." Sehun berkata setelah menyedot kuat nipple menantang itu. Melihat Kai yang sudah pasrah tidak lagi dapat melawan, Sehun dengan leluasa menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai untuk menjamah nipple kiri yang belum disentuhnya itu.

Kai hanya mampu meremat pelan rambut pirang Sehun ketika titik sensitifnya itu dilumat dan disedot berkali-kali, bahkan tak jarang gigi-gigi itu membuat tanda disekitar nipplenya.

"Sssshh… anh~ Sehun, stop~" tubuh Kai menegang dan Sehun makin brutal menikmati kulit halus itu.

Tangan Sehun kini mengusap sensual pinggang ramping Kai. Kai makin sering melenguhkan nama namja putih tampan itu begitu merasakan pinggangnya bergesekan dengan kulit kasar telapak tangan namja itu.

"Sehuuuunnh~ ah~ah~" Kai kini menggerakkan pinggangnya sengaja untuk menyentuhkan penis mereka berdua.

"Hmh" Sehun menggeram tertahan karena penisnya sudah semakin hard didalam sana.

"A-aah~" Kai kembali mendesah ketika lidah Sehun turun menuju perut rata Kai. Berputar pada pusar itu lalu makin turun dan membuat beberapa tanda pada pinggang ramping bak yeoja.

"Kulit yang begitu halus dengan warna tan sexy menggoda.." Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya dan kedua tangannya menyentuh betis mulus itu. Semakin naik hingga ke lutut.

"Biar aku buka yang ini" Sehun mulai mengangkangkan kedua kaki Kai yang tadinya terkatup erat.

"Ja-jangan, Sehun!" Kai memegang kedua lengan putih dengan otot ideal dan kencang itu. Kai yankin, tubuhnya tidak akan kuat melawan salah satu dari tangan yang berhasil meninju satu tumpukan berisi lebih dari empat puluh genting hingga pecah semua.

"Jangan menolak atau aku akan menghajar holemu satu bulan penuh" Sehun berkata enteng tapi Kai takut akan itu.

_Cpck.._

"Ssshh.. a-aanghh~ Sehunnhh.." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya ketika lidah Sehun secara perlahan menjilat penisnya turun dan naik seolah mempermainkannya.

"Sehuunnh~ give me blowjob.. aaahh" Kai mengerang frustasi.

"Memohonlah" Sehun mengecup berulang kali testis Kai membuat rangsangan yang lebih pada tubuh sexy tan yang kini telah dibanjiri peluh.

"Ssehunnh.. a-aahh.. Fuck me hard please-aaaahh~!" Kai langsung mendesah lebih kuat ketika detik itu juga Sehun melahap rakus penis mungil itu hingga pangkalnya. Lidah Sehun segera memainkan memelintir dan mengurut penis Kai, menggeseknya dengan gigi-giginya dan menempelkannya pada langit-langit mulut Sehun.

"Sehun-ah~ stop!" Kai tidak kuat dengan gerakan lidah Sehun yang terlalu hebat memanja penisnya.

Sehun tak tinggal diam segera menyedot penis itu sekuat-kuatnya dan mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya untuk mengocok penis kecil itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama penis itu berkedut kencang dan gerakan serta hisapan Sehun makin dominan. Kai hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sehun yang meremat dan mengusap sensual pinggang rampingnya.

"Sehun! A-aku! A-aaahhh!~" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melenguhkan nama namja tampan itu. Kedua kaki jenjang itu menghimpit kepala Sehun yang bergerak cepat memblowjob penis mungil didalam mulutnya.

_Croot.._

Dan sperma Kai langsung keluar meluber memberi rasa pada indra pengecapan Sehun. Dengan senang hati Sehun menelannya tanpa sungkan. Setelah menjilat sisa-sisa sperma pada batang penis yang sudah lemah itu, Sehun segera beranjak naik mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kai dan sedikit meniduri tubuh sexy mengkilap seperti emas yang kini sedang pasrah dibawahnya.

"S-Sehu-" Kai menghentikan perkataannya ketika jari telunjuk Sehun membungkamnya dengan menyilang secara vertikal.

"Sudah tidak dingin lagi?" Sehun mengusap peluh pada pelipis bawah Kai. Perlahan merapihkan helaian-helaian rambut brown itu agar tidak menghalangi pancaran indah sleepy eyes kesukaannya.

Kai hanya menggeleng lemah dan tangan kanannya terulur untuk membingkai pipi kiri Sehun.

"Kenapa.." Kai menatap lurus mata tajam segelap malam itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tidak ada untuk sekarang" Sehun memejamkan matanya begitu ia merasakan tangan kiri Kai ternyata membelai penisnya dari luar celana hitamnya.

Perlahan Sehun menjauhkan tangan halus itu agar berhenti melakukan tindakan lebih.

Dapat Sehun lihat mata Kai terlihat sedih ketika secara tidak sengaja Sehun menolaknya.

"Yang lain" Sehun menatap lurus mata Kai dan namja manis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Biarkan aku mendapat ciuman darimu, Sehun" Kai memejamkan matanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak tegap Sehun. Perlahan Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dan mulai memanggut bibir tebal dengan rasa strawberry yang manis. Dari dekat Sehun dapat mencium wangi tubuh tan itu lebih kuat dan lebih memabukkannya membawanya untuk lebih menjamah tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya.

Ciuman itu dalam dan tidak menuntut. Terkesan hangat dan sarat akan cinta. Penuh penghayatan dan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Ingin rasanya memiliki. Dan sayangnya itu hanyalah asumsi seorang Sehun.

Dan sampai kini ia belum tahu apakah Kai merasakan apa yang juga ia rasakan setiap saat ketika bersama.

Detik-detik berikutnya hingga esok menjelang Sehun akan setia memeluk tubuh itu. Menjaganya, dengan segala rasa ingin memiliki seutuhnya.

"Good night Kris" setelah itu mata indah Kai tertutup untuk mengarungi mimpinya.

* * *

><p><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sehun!" pagi seorang Kai lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak menemukan namja putih yang semalam menghangatkan dan memeluk erat tubuhnya mencegah segala angin dingin menerpa sejengkalpun kulit mulus tannya.<p>

Sejauh matanya memandang tidak ditemukannya namja tampan itu. Hanya aroma maskulin khas namja albino itu yang tertinggal pada kasur dan melekat pada tubuhnya.

Mata Kai menjadi sendu begitu menyaksikan sepucuk surat yang intinya namja itu sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai tangan kanan Tuan Wu sejak pukul lima tadi pagi dan kini sudah berada di Paris.

"Biarkan aku mandi sendiri" Kai bangkit dan segera masuk kamar mandi. Meski begitu tetap saja para maid itu memandikan seluruh tubuhnya karena sebelumnya Kris telah memerintahkan mereka untuk memandikan tubuh Kai selama kepergiannya ke NewYork selama lebih dari satu bulan.

Kai hanya diam merenung dengan wajah manisnya yang makin manis ketika diam tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Aku masih memiliki wewenang bukan? Aku diperbolehkan belanja bahkan hingga keujung dunia sekalipun dan menghabiskan seisi dunia" Kai mengedipkan matanya sendu.

Semua maid disana hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbelanja ke Paris" Kai segera bangkit. Mengenakan celana pendek satu kilan diatas lututnya, bersama jaket merah berbahan kain dan sepatu kulit coklat tanpa kaos kaki. Dipasangkannya kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mata sendunya. Juntaian poni coklatnya menambah manis penampilannya.

"Terserah kalian mau membawa berapapun bodyguard, asal kalian menjagaku secara sembunyi-sembunyi" Kai segera masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik keluarga Wu yang mengantarnya menuju bandara internasional untuk segera berangkat ke Paris menggunakan pesawat pribadi Wu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Sudah mau sampai Inti cerita! Horrray!<p>

Oke! Aku mulai semangat mengakhiri ff ini! Haha :D

Review ya! Gomawo! Salam HunKai!

**From BL**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semua HunKai Shipper! Aku kembali membawa FF pendek(?) baru looh..

Ini dia, req salah satu teman saya ^_^

Thanks udah req sehingga kita dapat memperbanyak referensi hunkai FF di Fanfiction-net ini! Yey!

Jangan lupa review ya, silakan baca chingu!

Ch yang ini panjang loo.. hehe

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might!<strong>

…

HunKai slight KrisKai

.

.

For _**Rianti AhRa**_

.

…..

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu aku akan berbelanja ke Paris" Kai segera bangkit. Mengenakan celana pendek satu kilan diatas lututnya, bersama jaket merah berbahan Kain dan sepatu kulit coklat tanpa kaos kaki. Dipasangkannya kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mata sendunya. Juntaian poni coklatnya menambah manis penampilannya.<p>

"Terserah kalian mau membawa berapapun bodyguard, asal kalian menjagaku secara sembunyi-sembunyi" Kai segera masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik keluarga Wu yang mengantarnya menuju bandara internasional untuk segera berangkat ke Paris menggunakan pesawat pribadi Wu.

…

Kai tidak pernah berbohong. Ia membelanjakan beberapa uang untuk membeli sesuatu di Paris kali ini. Bukan perkara sulit untuk seorang Nyonya Wu untuk membeli seluruh isi dunia. Bahkan ditangan Kai sudah ada sesuatu barang berharga.

"Apa yang membuat Anda kemari?" Dan itu suara Sehun. Pesona Kai yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman bahkan mampu menarik namja tampan itu pergi dari tugas untuk menemuinya.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitusaja" Kai memainkan papper bag belanjaannya. Kecil memang.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan" Sehun menjongkokkan tubuhnya di hadapan Kai. Perlahan ibu jarinya menghapus lelehan eskrim strawberry yang mengotori bibir merah penuh itu.

"Aku akan mengotorinya lagi" Kai kini sengaja melumerkan eskrim itu dibibirnya sehingga terlihat mengkilap menggoda.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membersihkannya dengan jemariku jika sebanyak itu, Nyonya" Sehun bertanya ambigu seolah kalimatnya belum selesai karena hal selanjutnya yang Sehun lakukan adalah melahap bibir merah mengkilap itu dan lidahnya menjilat perlahan lelehan strawberrynya. Tak akan selesai dengan cepat, karena Sehun memajukan wajahnya membuat Kai semakin terhuyung kebelakang dan tak mampu melawan. Lumatan bibir Sehun semakin intens, bibir Kai ia kulum dan sedot secara bergantian memberikan sedikit erangan yang keluas dari sang namja manis. Kai hanya dapat mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh Sehun. jemarinya meremat rambut pirang Sehun tanpa perduli apakah Sehun akan marah akan perubahan tatanan rambut cepaknya. Yang Kai tahu pasti, Sehun tetaplah tampan dalam keadaan apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sehun, ini untukmu" Kai menyerahkan paper bag yang sedaritadi ada ditangannya setelah Sehun membawanya menuju ruang CEO kantor cabang Wu di Paris yang saat ini Sehun gunakan.<p>

Sehun hanya mengrenyitkan alisnya dan menghampiri Kai yang sedang duduk di sofa tamu.

"Minumlah, aku ingin kau tersenyum" Kai memberikan senyuman manisnya agar namja tampan itu membalasnya.

"Bubble tea?" Sehun memegang isi dari paper bag itu, yang ternyata berupa minuman kesukaannya.

Jadi, seorang Wu Kai membelanjakan uangnya di Paris hanya untuk segelas bubble tea?

"Kau suka?" Kai semakin antusias dan memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip.

"Biar saya berikan ini pada Tuan Wu" Sehun memasukkan kembali minuman itu ke paper bag.

"Wae? Itu untukmu Sehun. Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu" Kai sedikit merengut.

"Apa yang Nyonya berikan, pastilah harus menjadi milik Tuan Wu" Sehun bangkit dan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan Kai untuk pamit kembali mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang harus ia periksa.

Kai hanya mampu menatap kosong punggung tegap nan lebar namja pangeran itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bahkan Sehun bekerja seolah tak kenal waktu dan dunia.<em>

_Kini sudah lebih dari pukul 23malam. Dan Kai tertidur di sofa itu._

"Kris.." masih sama. Bibir itu mengalunkan nama suaminya yang bahkan belum menanyakan kabarnya setelah lebih dari dua minggu pergi.

Langkah kaki itu pelan tak ingin membangunkan sang princess yang tertidur lelap. Mengalungkan tangan Kai di lehernya dan menggendong bridal tubuh ringan itu. Mendekapnya amat erat seolah Kai adalah jiwa raganya. Mencium kening Kai menyalurkan segala rasanya.

"Good night.." Sehun mencium bibir penuh itu cukup lama sebelum merebahkan tubuh itu kesebuah bed dan menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat.

"Good night too.. Kris" ya, nama namja Wu itu yang selalu Kai sebut ditiap detak jantungnya, detak nadinya. Mendengar itu dengan jelas tangan Sehun mengepal erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Kapan kau mengingatnya chagiya? Aku kira dengan bubble tea kau sudah mulai mengerti" Sehun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kai dan mengecup punggung tangan itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Pagi hari ini begitu cerah dengan seluruh cahaya matahari pagi menyorot dinding kaca menembus ruangan dimana Kai tidur..<em>

"Eungh.." Kai merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa lama ia sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi terbangun di sofa yang kemarin ia tiduri. Ruangan ini amat nyaman meski ukurannya kecil. Semacam ruang istirahat jika CEO ingin bekerja lembur di kantor cabang Wu.

"Sehun?" Kai melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu dan mendapati ruangan utama CEO dengan seorang Sehun yang duduk fokus di meja CEOnya dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang berbeda dari tadi malam terakhir Kai lihat sebelum ia tertidur di sofa.

"Maaf Nyonya, apa yang bisa saya lakukan?" Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya namun segera duduk kembali setelah dengan isyarat Kai menyuruhnya untuk tidak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kenapa kau memindahkan tubuhku tanpa persetujuanku? Kau ingin mati ditangan Kris?" Kai sedikit menyindir Sehun yang seenaknya semalam.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya" Sehun memohon maaf dengan sangat sopan.

"Untuk mendapatkan maafku.." Kai memenggal perkataannya. Segera ia dudukkan butt sexynya di pangkuan Sehun dan memainkan dasi hitam itu. Membukanya dengan cepat beserta beberapa kancing kemeja putih yang Sehun kenakan. Jari telunjuk Kai turun dari rahang tegas Sehun untuk ke jakun dan berakhir di tulang selangka.

"Kau harus menemaniku berbelanja hari ini" Kai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Sehun. Sehun menyanggupinya dan senyuman segera terkembang begitu manis pada Kai.

"Dan biarkan aku mencicipi penis besarmu sekarang.. Ahh~ Sehuunh~" Kai memberikan desahan di akhir kalimatnya tepat di telinga Sehun dengan suara yang sangat mengundang. Membuat mata Sehun terpaksa terpejam agar tidak melihat bagaimana menggodanya seorang Wu Kai yang sedang menjilat bibir penuhnya sendiri dengan mata sleepy eyes nya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Entah sudah seberapa hebatnya permainan seorang Wu Kai hingga ia berhasil menurunkan celana hitam yang dipakai Sehun.<p>

Tangan Kai kini bergetar sempurna masih dengan memegang underwear Sehun yang barusaja ia turunkan.

"Se-Sehun.." wajah Kai memerah sempurna melihat betapa gagahnya penis Sehun yang barusaja ia keluarkan dari sangkarnya.

"Mungkin Anda berubah pik-" Sehun yang hendak memakai kembali celananya namun dicegah oleh Kai.

"Kau belum boleh beranjak sebelum mengeluarkan cum dimulutku dan mengotori wajahku pada cum keduamu" Kai memandang tanpa berkedip melihat penis Sehun yang jauh lebih besar dari penisnya.

Sehun berpikir dua kali untuk permintaan Kai yang satu ini. Sehun pernah melakukan sex beberapa kali dengan yeoja virgin dan bahkan Sehun tidak akan out dalam waktu tiga jam. Sedangkan Kai disini mengharuskannya mencecerkan benihnya pada bibir sexy dan wajah menggoda itu dalam waktu singkat? Sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

"Tapi sebentar lagi siang, sebaiknya Nyonya bersiap untuk belanj-errmmh!" Sehun menggeram nikmat ketika dengan cepat bibir Kai mengulum penis besarnya dan memijat pangkalnya, memberikan rasa nikmat luar biasa dari setiap gerakan professional yang Kai berikan padanya.

Sehun bisa lihat Kai beberapa kali tersedak karena penisnya yang terlalu besar hingga tak bisa seluruhnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut hangat itu. Maka jemari halus Kai membantu dengan mengurut keatas kebawah memberi handjob yang tak kalah merangsang. Beberapa desahan tertahan menggetarkan penis Sehun yang menyodok-nyodok tenggorokannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang terlalu nikmat dari sentuhan Kai. Hangat dan liar, sempit dan menggairahkan, merangsang dan sensual. Sehun hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi mewah CEO itu dengan memejamkan kadua matanya.<p>

"Jong-hmh!" tubuh Sehun makin menegang karena kini Kai menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat seolah meminta cum untuk segera keluar.

"Waeo Hehunnie?" Kai berbicara masih dengan sumpalan penis besar Sehun dimulutnya membuat getaran nikmat menjalar di penis Sehun yang makin hard.

"Bergeraklah lebih cepat jika tujuanmu adalah meminum spermaku!" Sehun mendorong kembali kepala Kai sehingga penisnya makin masuk kedalam gua hangat oral Kai.

Kai mempercepat gerakannya dan dapat ia rasakan urat-urat penis Sehun makin menonjol dan berkedut hebat.

"A-ah fuck!" Sehun menggeram ketika ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

_Croott.. crrooot.._

Sperma Sehun cukup banyak hingga mengalir dari ujung bibir Kai. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda ketika dagu tan itu terlihat kontras dengan sperma putih.

"Uhuk! Uhukk!" Kai terbatuk-batuk ketika penis Sehun menyodok hingga kerongkongannya.

"Mian baby" Sehun segera mengusap surai rambut Kai perlahan.

"Emh" Kai hanya mengangguk pelan namun Sehun melihat sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sendu itu.

"Hentikan saja, sudah. Mian" Sehun hendak mengeluarkan penisnya namun kedua tangan Kai menggenggam erat tak ingin.

"Hung~" Kai menatap tajam Sehun tak lupa dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak kekanan kekiri.

"Jangan merengek" Sehun menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya tak kuat melihat gerakan pinggul Kai. Ingin rasanya segera menusuk bagian belakang itu.

_Plops.._

"Hun mau coba?" Kai berdiri tegak dan perlahan membuka resleting celana pendeknya.

"Nyonya, jangan" Sehun menahan tangan Kai yang hendak memelorotkan celananya.

"Jangan mengganggu" Kai memandang sengit lalu segera menurunkan celananya dan membuang jauh celana itu.

_Glups.._

Sehun menelan air liurnya susah payah, matanya tidak berkedip memandang penis Kai yang masih layu menggantung diantara kedua kakinya.

Kai kemudian naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan sengaja menggesekkan penis mereka.

"A-aah.." keduanya mendesah pelan seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Kai yang naik turun menggesek penis Sehun.

"C-cukup, saya akan berbuat lebih jika ini diteruskan" Sehun memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya tangan Sehun berkhianat karena kini tangannya meremat erat pinggang Kai dan membantu namja tan itu menaik turunkan pinggangnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Aaaaakh!" Kai menjerit sakit ketika sesuatu mencoba membobol holenya.<p>

"Biarkan masuk sedikit saja" Sehun mencoba mendorong turun pinggang Kai agar penisnya semakin tertanam kedalam hole hangat itu.

"A-andwe, appo.." Kai menggeleng kuat dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk dalam pelukan Sehun karena tidak kuat merasakan nyeri yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Sssh.. saya ingin sekarang" Sehun menyelipkan kedua jarinya pada hole Kai berusaha melonggarkannya.

"Kenapa harus-akh!-masuk? Ack!" Kai meremat kemeja Sehun erat. Kepalanya bersandar pasrah pada bahu tegap Sehun.

"Saya harus menghamili Nyonya" Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Kai.

"M-mwo? Hmppt!" Kai tak memiliki waktu untuk bertanya karena Sehun dengan cepat segera melahap bibir penuh manis itu.

"P-pelan-pelanhh.." Kai mendesah ketika penis Sehun sudah dapat masuk seutuhnya kedalam holenya. Sehun diam sesaat agar hole ketat itu dapat beradaptasi dengan penis besarnya.

Pipi Kai bersemu merah karena namja tampan itu kini mulai memberi tanda di sekitar lehernya.

"Sehun, bergerak ahh.." Kai meremat sensual rambut pirang cepak itu, membuat pemiliknya terangsang dan segera meraup bibir penuh merah menggoda yang terus mendesah merdu itu.

_Cpkc.._

"Angh~" Kai memejamkan matanya ketika kedua tangan Sehun mencoba menggerakkan pinggangnya naik. Sensasi gesekan rectum dan penis besar itu sungguh luar biasa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Entah sejak kapan pakaian mereka terlepas seluruhnya. Sentuhan demi sentuhan membuat tubuh mereka makin panas.<p>

"Eemhh.. Sehunah~ ah~ ah~" Kai terkulai lemas di meja dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang masih mengangkang. Dari holenya mengalir lelehan sperma cukup banyak hingga mengotori lantai. Tubuhnya kotor oleh spermanya sendiri. Kedua nipplenya masi mencuat merah dengan kissmark di sekujur tubuhnya. Sehun masih asik memberi tanda di leher jenjang Kai. Keringat mereka tercampur dan deru nafas mereka sangat cepat seolah habis berlari marathon.

"Cukup. Aku ingin mandi.." Kai menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak mengarahkan penis besar yang sudah berdiri tegak kokoh itu untuk memasuki hole surganya.

"Satu ronde lagi" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Kai dengan mudahnya.

"Andwae, ahh~" Kai mendesah ketika Sehun dengan sengaja menubruk-nubrukkan ujung penisnya pada hole merah nan sempit itu.

"Kenyataannya hole Anda berkata lain" Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai yang makin mendesah kuat ketika penisnya makin masuk kedalam hole sempit itu.

"Se-Sehun cukup, aaahhh~ angh~ stop~" Kai memejamkan matanya.

"Saya tidak akan berhenti" Sehun mengecup ujung bibir Kai berulang kali.

"ah there!~ faster~ ah~" Kai langsung memeluk erat leher putih itu ketika gerakan Sehun makin liar dan brutal menghajar holenya. Kai dapat melihat seringai lebar tercipta yang entah mengapa menambah tampan asisten suaminya itu.

"Nikmati hukuman anda Nyonya" Sehun segera membungkam bibir penuh itu dan mengajak bertarung dan membelit lidah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Jika Nyonya tidak kuat, sebaiknya jangan dipaksakan" suara namja itu menyapa pendengaran Kai. Kini Sehun dan Kai sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan.<p>

"Ugh! Ini semua salahmu! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya holeku saat ini" Kai berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Sehun dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Kai mencoba memapah tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" Kai melepas paksa tangan kanan Sehun dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Jangan terburu-buru, anda masih sakit Nyonya" Sehun segera menyusul Kai yang berbelok cepat memasuki sebuah distro baju.

Beragam busana mewah dari merk terkenal sudah menyambut pandangan pengunjung.

Dan mata Kai terpaku pada sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

"Se-Sehun.." Kai berdiri kaku di samping kasir. Sehun yang baru masuk juga berdiri diam dibelakang Kai.

Sehun tahu siapa namja yang Kai lihat. Itu jelas sekali.

Perlahan, mata Kai penuh akan air mata yang siap untuk diteteskan. Melihat sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat buram. Air mata memang ditakdirkan untuk memburamkan semua yang enggan dilihat oleh manusia.

_Tes.._

Air mata berharga itu akhirnya jatuh juga, membentuk garis mengalir di pipi mulus tan itu.

"K-Kris.." Kai memanggil namja yang kini sedang memeluk erat dan mencium dalam bibir wanita bertubuh langsing semampai.

"K-Kai?" Kris segera melepas pelukannya. Ia tidak mengira akan dihadapkan oleh sebuah permasalahan serumit ini.

"Suamiku, siapa namja itu? Kau mengenalnya?" yeoja itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris.

"Dia.." Kris terlihat sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terlihat jelas di matanya.

Kai yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri termenung disana segera berlari keluar pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

"Kai!" Kris memanggil namja manis itu yang kini sudah hilang ditengah hiruk pikuk kota. Sehun segera berlari mengejar Kai.

"Kris?" yeoja itu menggoda seorang Wu menggunakan breast besarnya.

"Aku memilihmu, karena itu kita mampu mempertahankan hubungan pernikahan kita hingga sebelas tahun lamanya" Kris merapihkan helaian rambut yeoja itu.

"Jangan lupakan ketiga anak kita, Kris" yeoja itu segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris.

Dan yang kini Sehun tahu, Kris melanjutkan ciumannya dengan yeoja itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Pengkhianatan Kris!<p>

Jadi sebenernya istri pertama Kris itu malah yeoja itu, Kai merupakan istri simpanan..

Oke! Aku mulai semangat mengakhiri ff ini! Haha :D

Review ya! Gomawo! Salam HunKai!

**From BL**


	5. Chapter 5

Soal anak tiga Kris itu emang bikin nyesek secara tiba-tiba ya? (Bocah Lanang baru nyadar..)

Aku balas review dulu ya! Bocah Lanang sangat senang HunKai shipper sudah bertambah banyak! ^_^

**Jongin48:** Kris itu nikahin Kai cuma buat dapatin status tertinggi sebagai Tuan Wu, jahat ya

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** Kai dicerain sepihak sama Kris

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Iya sip! Ini pair utamanya emang HunKai kok, hehe

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu:** Kai istri KTP.. (apaan coba bahasanya -_- )

**Sehyu:** HunKai bersatu di CH ini ^_^ thanks udah dukung

**LittleDarkWolf99:** Ini emang HunKai kok ^_^

**Jongkwang:** Disini nama yeoja itu akhirnya terungkap! (setelah berunding cukup lama dengan si penyusun naskah) Jongin sudah mulai mengingat! Yey! Thanks, fighting!

**KaiNereis:** Iya, gpp kok, aku memang lagi cari HunKai shipper yang satu line sama aku

**Liaoktaviani. joaseo:** Hurt banget ya.. tapi aku paling gak bisa menistakan uri kawaii Jonginnie T_T Jadi angstnya gagal..

**Raeraekkamjong:** KRATAK itu apae Rae? (_Bocah_ penasaran ^_^)

**Cute:** Perselingkuhan indah, (tapi perselingkuhan Kris sangat tidak indah). Iya, ff ini emang bikin emosi! (_Bocah _aja jadi emosi bikin ff ini) Soalnya ini semua pusat ceritanya ada pada uri Kai

**Laxyovrds:** Kai cepatlah hamil XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Announcement:<strong>_

_Karena beberapa readers mengingatkan saya, _

_Karena katanya BL itu singkatan dari Boys Love, padahal niatnya aku mau bikin singkatan __**Bocah Lanang**__ gitu.. hehe_

_jadi mohon kerjasamanya untuk panggil saya __**BocahHyung**__ atau __**LanangHyung**__, atau __**Bocah LanangHyung**__ dalam review oke?_

**Thanks semua yang udah review! Gomawo all! Salam HunKai! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might!<strong>

…

HunKai slight KrisKai

.

.

For _**Rianti AhRa**_

.

…..

* * *

><p>"Suamiku, siapa namja itu? Kau mengenalnya?" yeoja itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris.<p>

"Dia.." Kris terlihat sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terlihat jelas di matanya.

Kai yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri termenung disana segera berlari keluar pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

"Kai!" Kris memanggil namja manis itu yang kini sudah hilang ditengah hiruk pikuk kota. Sehun segera berlari mengejar Kai.

"Kris?" yeoja itu menggoda seorang Wu menggunakan breast besarnya.

"Aku memilihmu, karena itu kita mampu mempertahankan hubungan pernikahan kita hingga sebelas tahun lamanya" Kris merapihkan helaian rambut yeoja itu.

"Jangan lupakan ketiga anak kita, Kris" yeoja itu segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris.

Dan yang kini Sehun tahu, Kris melanjutkan ciumannya dengan yeoja itu.

…

"Kris kau jahat! Hiks!" Kai masih berlari cukup kencang, entah bagaimana caranya, kedua kakinya yang mulus jenjang itu bisa berlari cepat layaknya seorang atlit lari pro. Kini ia sudah ada di sebuah taman pinggir kota yang cukup luas dan amat jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan dimana ia menemukan pengkhianatan suaminya.

Berlari-berlari.. dan terus berlari. Menghindar dari kenyataan pahit yang ada. Kai tidak cukup kuat. Sudah sejak kecil ia mencintainya. Tapi bahkan ia dikhianati satu detik malah sesakit ini rasanya.

Tak ia pedulikan kakinya yang sudah amat lelah berlari. Nafasnya yang terengah karena isakannya. Ulu hatinya yang perih karena terlalu lama berlari.

Pandangannya memburam namun langkahnya kian cepat seakan tak peduli menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain. Entah mungkin belanjaannya berupa beberapa pakaian setelan mahal sudah dipungut oleh orang beruntung ditengah jalan.

"Nyonya berhenti" Suara itu. Dan yang Kai tahu, dibelakangnya sedari tadi ada suara langkah berlari. Namja bersetelan jas hitam berkulit albino dengan wajah tampan yang bahkan sebenarnya bisa berlari lebih cepat darinya untuk menghentikan larinya. Tapi Sehun, namja berjas itu lebih memilih membiarkan kesedihan Kai menguap bersamaan dengan terkurasnya energi berlarinya. Untuk melihat dengan seksama tubuh indah itu berlari dengan pundak yang sedikit bergetar. Mendengar dengan seksama suara indah itu mengalunkan nama Kris dengan isakan.

"Kubilang berhenti, Kim JongIn.." suara namja itu masih tenang. Dingin dan tidak ada emosi sama sekali pada nadanya. Tapi dengan itu langkah kaki Kai kemudian berhenti.

"A-aku.. hiks-" perlahan Kai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap namja tampan yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya berlari.

"Gwenchana.." Sehun segera mendekap Kai lalu menggendongnya bridal. Mengecup kilas bibir penuh itu kemudian membawanya ke sebuah bangku taman dibawah pohon rindang yang sepi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tampan" Kai mengusap perlahan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Sehun. Rambut pirang Sehun yang acak itu terlihat lebih keren.<p>

Sehun hanya diam saja ketika jemari-jemari lentik Kai dengan telaten melepas jas hitam yang Sehun kenakan dan menyampirkannya pada bangku taman yang mereka duduki.

"Kenapa kau bahkan lebih menarik perhatianku daripada Kris?" Kai bertanya ambigu sembari melanjutkan melepas dasi hitam dari kerah kemeja putih Sehun. Membuka kedua kancing kemeja itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya di sana untuk menghirup penuh aroma maskulin yang menguar dari keringat Sehun.

"A-apakah aku-"

"Ssstt.." Sehun segera menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada bibir indah Kai sehingga perkataan Kai terhenti.

"Anda yang paling sempurna, seharusnya Tuan Kris melihat Nyonya seutuhnya" Sehun menjawab dengan tepat apa yang sebenarnya hendak Kai tanyakan. Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kai sedikit menunduk namun dengan sigap Sehun menahan dagu Kai agar tidak bergerak. Menghapus jejak air mata pada wajah manis itu.

"Lalu kenap-hmppt!" Kai terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencium bibirnya.

"Ack!" Kai membuka mulutnya ketika Sehun menggigitnya sedikit lebih keras agar lidahnya bisa masuk dan melilitkannya pada lidah Kai.

"Enh~" Kai akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya ketika dengan mudahnya Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya agar duduk dipangkuan namja tampan putih itu.

_Brrrtttttzzz…_

"Hmp!" Kai memekik tertahan ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sehun merobek pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh atas tan itu. Segera Kai mencoba menutupi tubuh depannya yang terekspose meski hanya dapat dilihat Sehun karena ia duduk dipangkuan Sehun dengan berhadapan. Sehun malah menghentakkan paksa kedua tangan Kai dan mengalungkannya di lehernya.

"Hunh~ mmnh~" Kai mendesah disela-sela deep kiss mereka. Kedua tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam segera menelanjangi tubuh atas Kai, membuang pakaian Kai asal dan meraba setiap inchi kulit halus itu. Sehun memanggut belahan bibir penuh itu atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Menggigitnya kecil dan mengulumnya perlahan seperti permen kapas. Desahan demi desahan mengalun dari bibir tan manis itu. Lilitan lidah itu tentusaja dimenangkan oleh Sehun, ceceran saliva mereka bercampur meleleh di dagu Kai.

"Mnhh.. Sehun.." Kai menyebut nama namja yang barusaja memutus ciuman brutal mereka. Benang saliva masih menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka seolah mengerti ciuman itu belum cukup. Dan tak akan cukup.

_Puks!_

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu tegap Sehun. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengalung dileher putih itu kini membelai sensual punggung lebar namja tampan itu.

"Sehun.. sshhh.." Kai memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mulai mencicipi leher tannya yang ia pertontonkan didepan Sehun.

_Crks!_

"Angghh~" kepala Kai seketika mendongak memberikan Sehun kesempatan menandainya lebih banyak.

"Ikutlah denganku, kita kembali seperti dulu, honey" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai.

"Kembalikan aku pada Kris, Kris pasti akan memilihku" Kai segera beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun. Melepas paksa rengkuhan namja tampan itu. Matanya meredup enggan menatap Sehun. Entah, Kai seolah tak mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sangat jelas itu.

"Baik" Sehun segera menundukkan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat. Melepaskan jas hitamnya untuk menutupi tubuh langsing Kai. Kembali menggendong bridal tubuh Kai menuju mobil yang sudah disediakan tangan kanan Sehun. Inilah batasnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Kediaman Wu di NewYork..<em>

_Disinilah Sehun sekarang. Berdiri disamping Kris yang duduk dengan angkuh bersama seorang yeoja cantik. Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa, hanyalah seorang tangan kanan dari Wu, tidak lebih._

"Kris.." masih sama. Bibir itu mengalunkan nama suaminya yang bahkan melihatnya tanpa rasa belas kasihan.

_Tubuh tan mulus itu kini sedikit penuh luka karena tamparan yeoja cantik itu. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak setelah kaki dan tangannya diborgol oleh para bodyguard setianya sendiri. Seperti sebuah pengkhianatan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Kai bukanlah apa-apa jika tidak dianggap oleh Wu._

**Bruagh! Brugh!**

Tubuh Kai dipukuli dan dihajar oleh lima anak buah pribadi Kris. Kini penampilan Kai sungguh mengenaskan.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan.. istri ku satu-satunya adalah yeoja dalam pelukanku ini.. namanya Xu Jing Lei yang mulai detik ini ia resmi menjadi Wu Jing Lei" Kris merengkuh erat tubuh yeoja cantik bak model itu dan mengecup pipinya. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perasaan Kai yang sakit ketika melihat adegan itu.

"T-tapi Kris.." Kai masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup melihat kenyataan didepannya.

"Kau hanya orang yang aku jadikan perantara agar statusku di dunia tidak diragukan lagi. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu. Aku sudah menjadi ketua mafia dunia, dan Jing Lei tidak lagi perlu bersembunyi setelah aku mendapatkan semuanya" Kris menatap tajam Kai.

"Bukankah kita sudah bertunangan sejak dulu? Bukankah kau mencintaiku sejak kecil? Mengapa kau berubah?-hiks" Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu? Pembual! Aku sudah menikah sebelas tahun lalu dengan Jing Lei dan aku sudah memiliki tiga anak darinya, tidak sepertimu yang bahkan tidak berguna!" Kris meninggikan suaranya. Pertama kalinya bagi Kai mendengar amarah Kris. Ia tak menyangka Kris benar-benar berubah.

"A-apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu dengan perasaan cinta?" Kai menatap nanar pada Kris yang balas menatapnya dingin tanpa rasa sedikitpun.

"Itu semua hanya dalam benakmu. Aku membutuhkan darah ketua yakuza Jepang yang mengalir dari darah murnimu, karena dunia hanya menghormati keturunan sucimu itu!" Kris meludah didepan Kai. Kai bahkan membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Mungkin aku harus menegaskan padanya, Kris" wanita itu melepaskan rengkuhan Kris dan beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari dapur.

"Ja-jangan" Kai beringsut mundur dengan susah payah karena kedua tangan dan kakinya yang diborgol.

_Byuuuurrrrrrzzz!_

Tuuh Kai makin tegang karena air itu sungguh dingin. Bau, yang Kai tahu ini adalah air bekas pel lantai yang dicampur bongkahan es dingin. Rambut halus brownnya mungkin akan rusak. Kulit halusnya mungkin akan iritasi. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit dari itu semua.

Perih luka-luka ditubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Dengan begini kau akan sadar! Kau bukan lagi Nyonya Wu! Akulah Nyonya Wu yang sebenarnya!" yeoja itu segera menuangkan habis isi ember besar yang dibawanya keatas Kai.

"Sehun, urus segala berkas! Pastikan dia tidak lagi menyandang nama Nyonya Wu dalam namanya! Dan kalian! Usir namja tak berguna ini jauh-jauh dariku!" Kris menunjuk tepat pada Kai.

"Baik" Sehun segera membungkuk dan pergi menuju ruangannya.

"Kris, jangan biarka namja itu mengganggu keluarga kita, aku bahagia sekarang bisa menjadi Nyonya Wu seutuhnya" yeoja itu mencium bibir Kris.

"K-Kris.." bibir merona itu kini terlihat pucat. Berucap lirih seakan berharap suami yang bahkan tak menganggapnya itu dapat melihatnya.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku tidak memiliki surat pernikahan kita. Pernikahan kita tidak sah" setelah mengatakan itu Kris beranjak dari kursinya. Menggendong bridal tubuh JingLei untuk masuk kedalam mansion mewahnya.

Kai hanya mampu diam dengan tubuh yang amat lemas dan kedinginan diseret keluar oleh para bodyguard yang dulunya amat setia padanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Zrrzzzzzzssssshhhh…<em>

Hujan deras diikuti gemuruh guntur dan halilintar memecah langit begitu mencekam untuk malam yang gelap ini. Tubuh Kai yang hanya dibalut kaos putih itu sudah basah kuyup karena siraman tiga ember air es bahkan sebelum terhujami hujan. Bibirnya sudah gemetar pucat. Matanya semakin sayu dan langkahnya terseok-seok.

Tubuhnya penuh sayatan perih dan makin membiru lebam.

Angin berhembus kencang membuat pohon-pohon pinggiran jalan bergemerisik. Lampu-lampu itu bahkan terlihat temaram karena tebalnya kabut malam. Cuaca yang amat buruk, seperti badai dan sangat mengancam nyawa untuk orang yang hanya menggunakan selembar kaos dan celana jeans hitam pendek. Kai tak peduli dengan tubuhnya. Ia adalah anak Dragon sang penguasa yakuza. Kai mewarisi sikap hebat ayahnya. Tapi tubuh Kai tidak sekuat keinginannya. Daya tahan tubuh Kai amat rendah.

_Tes.. Tes.._

Hujan tidak lagi menerpa tubuh Kai. Ada yang melindunginya. Bersama sesosok orang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Payung. Dan..

"Tidak baik berjalan-jalan saat hujan deras, Nyonya" suara itu, masih sama. Sosok itu masih setia bersamanya. Baru Kai sadari, sosok itu ada di setiap malamnya.

Dan Kris.. Selalu menjauh darinya.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan benar. Namja tampan itu ada untuknya.

"Sebaiknya Anda ikut saya" dan dengan begitu Sehun menggendong bridal tubuh Kai masuk kedalam mobil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Disinilah mereka berdua, sebuah hotel mewah di China, hanya butuh beberapa menit mereka sudah berpindah Negara, itulah kekuasaan Oh Sehun.<em>

_Dan ini masih malam.._

"Sehun, bagaimana penampilanku?" Kai barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengkeramasi tubuhnya dengan air hangat agar tidak sakit. Setidaknya luka-lukanya tidak akan infeksi.

"Nyonya, pakailah pakaian Anda, jangan pakai kemeja saya" Sehun menunjuk hoodie biru muda dan celana tidur yang sudah disiapkan, tetapi Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih Sehun yang ia ambil asal dari koper Sehun, tanpa menggunakan celana sama sekali. Kemeja kebesaran itu menampakkan bahu dan paha mulusnya. Semua namja pasti ingin segera merobek kemeja itu agar dapat melihat jelas lekuk tubuh ramping bak yeoja berkulit tan sexy itu.

_Brugh.._

"Hun" Kai segera mendorong tubuh Sehun sehingga terjatuh di bed.

"Ya, Nyonya?" Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku bukan Nyonya Wu lagi.." mata Kai menjadi sendu.

"Selama ini aku bahkan bukan Nyonya sebenarnya, jadi.. kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal itu?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan kosong.

"…" Sehun hanya diam.

"Kau menuruti perintah Kris untuk merahasiakan kepalsuan pernikahanku tig tahun lamanya?" Kai bertanya dengan nada putus asa.

"Lalu, saya harus memanggil Anda dengan apa?" Sehun masih dingin seperti seorang bawahan yang setia.

"Jangan bicara formal lagi, usiamu dan usiaku sama. Kita masih 19 tahun" Kai menatap tepat pada mata elang Sehun.

"Hn, terserah.. jadi kau mau dipanggil apa?" Sehun menatap remeh pada Kai.

"Oh, gosh.. barusaja diberi tahu dan sikapmu langsung berubah layaknya anak SHS yang nakal? ckckck.." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya tak menyangka namun detik kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis. Baru kali ini ia merasakan namanya memiliki orang yang tidak menganggapnya harus dihormati.

"Tentusaja panggil aku JONGINNIE! Akh!" Kai langsung memegang kepala belakangnya yang mendadak terasa nyeri dan berdenyut sakit.

"Jonginnie? Gwenchana?" Sehun segera menggenggam kedua bahu Kai erat ketika Kai ambruk diatasnya.

Kedua mata indah itu terpejam erat. Alisnya berkerut menandakan bahwa ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di kepala bagian belakangnya.

"A-appo.. Hun.. tolong.. sa-sakiit.." Kai perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hei! Sadarlah! Hei ini tidak lucu!" Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan meletakkan Kai di atas bed. Ditepuknya perlahan pipi Kai untuk menyadarkan. Setelah mengecek deru nafas Kai, yang Sehun tahu, Kai pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun bahkan baru sadar. Tubuh Kai terlalu kurus dan terasa amat ringan saat ia angkat tadi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Karena ini sebuah request.. yang merasa gak terima kalo ff ini END, silakan protes ke Rianti (hahahaha.. dia kan yang req)<p>

Soalnya ini ch terakhir! Hohoho..

Review ya! Gomawo! Salam HunKai!

**From Bocah Lanang**


	6. Chapter 6

**UAS BERAKHIR! UYEY!**

**Saya mohon kerjasamanya untuk panggil saya dengan sebutan **_**BocahLanangOppa **_**oke?**

**Kalo kepanjangan ya bisa **_**LanangOppa**_** atau **_**BocahOppa**_**, thanks for attention ^_^**

**Salam HunKai! ^_^**

**Rahasia mulai terbongkar! Kemunculan Tao!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might!<strong>

…

HunKai slight KrisKai

.

.

For _**Rianti AhRa**_

.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

"Jonginnie? Gwenchana?" Sehun segera menggenggam kedua bahu Kai erat ketika Kai ambruk diatasnya.

Kedua mata indah itu terpejam erat. Alisnya berkerut menandakan bahwa ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di kepala bagian belakangnya.

"A-appo.. Hun.. tolong.. sa-sakiit.." Kai perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hei! Sadarlah! Hei ini tidak lucu!" Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan meletakkan Kai di atas bed. Ditepuknya perlahan pipi Kai untuk menyadarkan. Setelah mengecek deru nafas Kai, yang Sehun tahu, Kai pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Sehun bahkan baru sadar jika tubuh Kai terlalu ringan akhir-akhir ini.

…

"_Hei, siapa namamu?" seorang anak kecil dengan kemeja sekolah yang tidak dikancingkan memperlihatkan kaos biru berambar panda itu menanyakan dengan tidak sopan pada seorang anak kecil berseragam sama tetapi dengan keadaan rapih, yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di bangku taman._

"_Apa-apaan kau? Cih" ternyata anak kecil yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari si anak tan berkaos biru itu membalas tak kalah arogan._

"_Kata eommaku, tidak baik sendirian, nanti diculik" anak tan itu duduk disamping anak berkulit putih itu._

"_Aku hebat dan jago beladiri, tidak sepertimu" anak putih itu mendengus kesal karena anak tan itu malah memainkan dasi hitam dilehernya yang sudah eommanya talikan dengan rapih._

"_Kau tampan. Maukah jadi pangeranku?" anak tan itu menatap berbinar._

"_Hn" hanya anggukan kecil dan lengkungan senyum tipis ketika melihat anak tan yang duduk disampingnya memekik senang._

"_Namaku Jonginnie! Mulai sekarang pangeran harus melindungi Jonginnie oke?" anak kecil yang bernama Jonginnie itu ternyata sangat imut, berbeda sekali dari kesan pertama bertemu._

"_Arraseo. Ehm! Kau cantik sekali Jonginnie, aku mencintaimu. Jadi.. maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" anak putih dengan kemeja seragam sekolah dasar itu menatap sedikit memohon._

"_Tentu Jonginnie mau! Jonginnie juga suka pangeran, tapi.. siapa nama pangeran?" Jonginnie memiringkan kepalanya imut sekali._

"_Aku adalah penerus kekuasaan mafia terbesar di dunia! Mafia Wu! Namaku..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ack!" suara erangan pelan membuat pandangan tajam Sehun segera tertuju pada Kai. Ah, ani, mungkin ia harus membiasakan diri memanggil namja sexy tan itu dengan nama 'Jonginnie'.<p>

"Sehun.. odiga?" Kai mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali ketika cahaya matahari menyapa pengelihatanya. Terlalu silau karena jendela menantang disampingnya dengan siluet seseorang berambut pirang yang menjadi emas terkena biasan cahaya pagi itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara itu. Sehun. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan ketika matanya menyadari sosok itu adalah Sehun.

"Hm, kau tampan seperti biasa" Kai tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi Sehun yang terasa dingin.

"Apa masih sakit? Anda tidak biasanya sak-"

"Ssstt.. sudah kubilang jangan formal, panggil aku Jonginnie" Kai memaksakan senyumannya ketika rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali terasa meski samar. Sepertinya ada beberapa ingatannya yang hilang. Tapi entah apa.

"Kau sakit karena tertekan kejadian kemarin, sebaiknya kau beristirahat" Sehun beranjak dari samping Kai yang masih berbaring.

Kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat.

"Aku tidak suka bubur, Hun~" Kai merengek imut menendang-nendang selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"Tak ada penolakan" Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur. Kai masih menutup rapat bibirnya enggan.

"Aish, kau memang harus dipaksa" Sehun memakan sesendok bubur itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa malah kau yang mak- hmpt!" pertanyaan Kai terhenti ketika Sehun tiba-tiba membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

"Ack!" Kai memekik sakit saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mentransfer bubur itu kedalam rongga mulut Kai yang terbuka.

"Hmh.." Kai sedikit mendesah diakhir ciuman mereka. Nafasnya terengah karena Sehun bahkan sudah melepaskan kemeja yang Kai kenakan sehingga kini Kai naked berbaring pasrah diranjang. Menyisakan mangkuk diatas meja nakas yang kini sudah habis. Cukup lama rupanya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu" Sehun berbisik serak ditelinga Kai, kedua tangannya membelai turun punggung Kai secara perlahan, menghayati betapa lembut kulit tan itu.

"Eum" Kai hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh berbalut kemeja biru muda polos.

"Ani, kita harus bersenang-senang" Sehun malah menyangkal dirinya sendiri. Menjauhkan kepalanya setelah mengecup singkat pipi Kai.

"Maksudnya?" Kai menatap heran.

"Kau mau pergi ke taman bermain?" Sehun mengusak rambut brown Kai sayang.

"E-eh? Kau benar-benar mengajakku?" Kai kini menatap penuh binar.

"Tentusaja, Sehun akan selalu mengajak.. Jonginnie ke taman bermain" Sehun menatap lurus pada Kai. Benar saja, Kai langsung memegangi kepalanya kuat. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang otak belakangnya. Ada sesuatu yang salah padanya.

"Bersiaplah, aku tunggu dibawah" Sehun menyiapkan pakaian yang ia ambil dalam kopernya. Pakaian yang kemarin Kai jatuhkan asal saat bertemu dengan Kris di pusat perbelanjaan. Melihat itu, wajah Kai kembali menjadi sendu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hun, aku mau permen kapas itu~" Kai merengek pada Sehun sambil menunjuk kios penjual permen kapas yang ada di pinggir taman bermain.<p>

"Tentu, kajja" Sehun segera menggandeng tangan Kai dan Kai bersorak senang ketika permen kapas itu sudah ada ditangannya.

"Kai, kau mau bermain apa setelah ini?" Sehun mengamati ekspresi makan Kai yang sungguh imut.

"Kita sudah menjajal semua wahana yang menyenangkan disini, jadi.." Kai tampak berfikir.

"Mau masuk ke sana?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah rumah hitam dengan kepala tengkorak besar sebagai pintu utama. Meski ini siang, tapi didalam sana entah seberapa gelap dan menegangkannya.

"Andwae! Kau tahu kan kalau aku takut pada hantu?" Kai menggeleng kuat.

"Ada aku, baby.." Sehun segera mendekatkan wajahnya.

_Chu~_

Dikecupnya bibir penuh yang makin terasa manis itu. Dihilangkannya sisa-sisa permen kapas yang menempel di bibir merah menggoda Kai.

"Manis.." Sehun berujar setelah menjilat kilas bibir bawah Kai dan membuat namja tan itu tersipu memerah.

_Greekk.._

"Gya! Sehunnie!" Kai langsung memeluk leher Sehun ketika sebuah sadako jatuh dari atas langit-langit kumuh di rumah hantu itu.

"ahaha" Sehun hanya mampu tertawa lirih melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi Kai. Mata Kai membulat indah ketika terkejut dan Sehun makin menyukainya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kau jahat, Hun" Kai merengut sebal karena rumah hantu tadi sungguh menyeramkan untuknya.<p>

"Kau sendiri mengiyakan ajakanku, Kai" Sehun meraih tangan kanan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan dilepas" Sehun langsung bicara ketika Kai hendak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka ketika sudah menyebrangi jalan. Kai hanya mengangguk menuruti.

"Hun, kata maid, kau suka bubble tea.. hm, ayo kita kesana, aku ingin tahu rasanya" Kai menunjuk salahsatu café yang menyediakan bubble tea.

"Jadi kau tahu dari maid?" Sehun berujar lirih. 'Kau belum ingat?' Sehun meneruskan pertanyaannya didalam hatinya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Kai menatap Sehun karena sebelumnya ia tidak focus mendengarkan Sehun.

"Ani. Kajja" Sehun lebih dulu berjalan dengan tetap menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kai.

_Cring~_

Bunyi lonceng menandakan Sehun dan Kai memasuki cafe itu. Setelah duduk, Sehun segera memesan dua gelas bubble tea choco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tidak meminumnya?" Sehun menatap heran pada Kai yang hanya memandang gelas bubble tea yang masih utuh. Padahal milik Sehun tinggal seperempatnya.<p>

"Sepertinya minuman ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu Hun, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu" Kai menatap sendu.

"Jangan dipikirkan, minum saja" Sehun merapihkan poni Kai yang sedikit acak-acakan diterpa angin tadi.

"Ne" Kai hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai meminumnya.

_Sruuupptt.._

"Mashita~" Kai memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau iku tersenyum melihat sosok malaikat didepannya.

"Sudah kubilang, bubble tea memang minuman terenak di dunia" Sehun tersenyum makin lebar.

"Iya, Kau tahu tidak Hun? Bubble tea itu adalah minuman kesukaan suamiku! Aku baru sadar jika kesukaan kalian sama, hehe" Kai tersenyum tak kalah riangnya.

"Benarkah? Siapa suamimu?" Sehun mulai memancing pertanyaan. Matanya menatap menelisik dan telinganya siaga untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir penuh menggoda itu.

"Aigoo.. didunia ini, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan suami dari aliran murni Yakuza? Tentusaja Suami Yakuza Kai adalah pemimpin Mafia Wu! Namanya adalah-Aagrrhtt!" benar saja, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghujam kembali di kepala belakang Kai.

_PRAANNGGGG!_

Gelas kaca yang Kai pegang tak mampu lagi ia pertahankan dan meluncur jatuh ke lantai cafe menjadi ratusan pecahan-pecahan tajam.

"Tolong cepat bersihkan" Sehun menyuruh pelayan disampingnya untuk membereskan semuanya. Sehun meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang yang terlalu banyak untuk sekedar mengganti rugi di mejanya dan segera menggendong bridal tubuh Kai yang perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Bertahanlah yeobo" Sehun membekap tubuh Kai dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil BMWnya.

"Se-Sehun, aku kenapa? Sa-kit.." setelah itu Kai pingsan.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Kai di kursi belakang lalu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat kembali ke apatermennya. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara mengingat bahwa Kai amat membenci rumah sakit.

"Kita akan selesaikan semuanya, dan kembali seperti semula" Sehun berbicara lirih dengan mata yang menyorot tajam penuh kebencian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!<em>

_BRAAAKKK!_

"Tuan Wu! Gawat! Kita kehilangan hak untuk beroprasi di Eropa!" salah satu tangan kanan Kris selain Sehun datang dengan keadaan amat berantakan. Perusahaan Wu yang menyuplai alat bersenjata paling besar di Eropa tiba-tiba diambil alih.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi? Panggil Sehun segera!" Kris terlihat murka dengan wajah yang memerah marah.

"Tapi Sehun sedang menjalankan tugasnya di Cina, Tuan Wu" beberapa tangan kanan Kris yang lain segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kris.

"Dia sangat dibutuhkan sekarang! Aku tidak mau tahu!" Kris membentak semua tangan kanan setianya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam, semua perusahaan Wu didunia diambil alih" seorang namja cukup tinggi masuk kedalam ruang kerja Kris.

"Kim Zi Tao.." Kris awalnya agak terkejut melihat namja berkantung mata hitam penuh tindikan ditelinga itu menampakkan diri didepannya.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali setelah kau membuatku mendapatkan hukuman penjara mati, Tuan Kris yang terhormat" Tao menyeringai tajam dan Kris tak habis pikir mengapa tidak ada satupun anak buahnya yang menghalangi namja tan itu hingga mampu masuk ke ruang kerja pribadi Kris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kau harusnya mati membusuk di penjara bawah tanah kemiliteran internasional! Kau telah membunuh ayahmu yang saat itu adalah penguasa Yakuza dunia! Kim Zi Tao.." Kris memandang tajam namja yang kini menghirup sebatang rokok secara perlahan dari bibirnya.<p>

"Tenang saja, semua anak buahmu tahu siapa pembunuh sebenarnya bukan?" Tao melebarkan seringainya.

"Kau beraninya keluar dari penjara dunia" Kris mendesis.

Kris telah membuat Tao masuk kedalam penjara kemiliteran dunia dengan kasus pembunuhan ketua terkuat yakuza dunia, Kim Siwon, sehingga Tao sebagai anak sulung dituntut pidana penjara hingga ajal menjemputnya. Tapi darah yakuza yang mengalir dalam urat nadinya membuat semua terasa mudah. Tao adalah yakuza, Tao adalah keturunan yakuza Kim, Tao adalah nama raja yang Siwon berikan demi berjayanya yakuza dunia.

"Semua anak buahmu adalah anak buah dari keturunan Wu, benar begitu kan Kris?" Tao tersenyum sinis.

"Dan 17 tahun yang lalu, Wu sudah menyatakan bersekutu dengan Yakuza Kim, dan sepenuhnya dibawah Kim setelah keturunan murni Yakuza Kim dan Wu menikah tiga tahun yang lalu" Tao mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mewah disana.

"Jadi tentusaja, semua anak buah Wu ada dibawah kuasaku sebagai salahsatu keluarga Kim, dan kau.. ada dibawahku, Kris" Tao menatap tajam pada Kris yang berdiri kaku menggeretukkan giginya.

"Kau memenjarakanku agar kau bebas menguasai dunia tanpa pengawasanku karena dengan dijadikannya aku tahanan dunia melalui segala kebohongan licikmu, maka kekuatan mafia dan yakuza dunia hanya dipegang pada Wu seorang! Tapi buruknya.. kau telah melukai dongsaengku!" Tao sedikit berteriak. Kai, dongsaengnya itu dipukul dan dicakar membabi buta olah Jing Lei, terlebih diusir paksa dari kediaman Wu ditengah derasnya hujan malam itu. Tao tentu mendapatkan informasi itu dari anak buah Wu. Nyatanya Tao lebih berhak mendapatkan penghormatan dan kepercayaan besar daripada Kris.

"Jangan bilang kau memberikan bukti kenyataan tiga tahun lalu kepada pemerintah dunia sehingga kau kini dilepaskan dari penjara bawah tanah" Kris sedikit berwas-was kini.

"Tentu, tiga tahun lamanya aku menyusun semua taktik untuk terbebas, tidak sudi aku hingga mati di penjara, dan semua berjalan sesuai rencana jika kau tidak menyakiti dongsaengku, berengsek.." Tao menatap tajam Kris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Apa gunanya dirimu bahkan jika kau tidak mempunyai saksi di pengadilan dunia nanti?" Kris tertawa remeh.<p>

"Ada Kai disampingku" pandangan Tao menjadi dingin sedingin es.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengingatku, bagaimana dia bisa mengingatmu sebagai kakak kandungnya hah? Dia melupakan semua hidupnya setelah hari pembantaian tiga tahun lalu, sungguh pemegang kekuasaan mafia yang malang.." Kris tertawa sinis setelah mengatakan semua itu.

_Brak!_

Tao menginjak meja didepannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tutup mulutmu sialan! Kau dan aku sendiri bahkan bukan apa-apa dibanding Kai!" Tao sudah tersulut emosinya.

"Dia bahkan tidak memerintah salahsatupun pengawal setianya untuk membunuhku malam itu, padahal mereka menunggu perintah dari mulutnya yang penuh kewenangan itu! Jadi apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa dia masih mengingatmu?" Kris bertanya penuh penekanan. Malam dimana Kris mengusir Kai.. sebenarnya mereka dikelilingi oleh semua anak buah Wu, dan yang ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah menunggu perintah dari kuasa seorang Kim Kai. Tapi malam itu Kai hanya terdiam ketika anak buah Wu mengangkatnya keluar dari kediaman Wu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>GREPP!<em>

"Dia pasti akan mengingat semuanya!" Tao mencengkram kerah Kris hingga sedikit robek.

"Kau mau apa jika bahkan Sehun ada dalam kuasaku!?" Kris kini berteriak cukup keras.

Seketika kedua tangan Tao terkulai lemah. Matanya menatap kosong ke salah satu sisi tembok ruang kerja pribadi Kris yang sepolos kertas.

"Saya disini.. Tuan Wu" suara seseorang memasuki ruangan dan atmosfir menjadi lebih mencekam.

Senyum tajam tersemat di bibir Kris begitu seseorang yang ia tunggu dari Cina sudah ada dihadapannya.

Tao memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan namja itu.

"Se-Hun..?" mata Tao tak berkedip melihat namja putih tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas serba hitam dan rambut silvernya.

Sehun sebagai kuncinya bahkan berada dipihak Kris.

"Sepertinya semuanya berakhir disini, Kim Zi Tao, kartu As ada ditanganku. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekuasaanmu" Kris mengucapkan semua itu dengan seringai penuhnya. Menatap rendah Tao yang hanya mampu mematung kaku disana masih menatap Sehun yang berdiri tenang tanpa mengenalnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Yey! Sebenarnya itulah inti ceritanya! Keren kan? Keren dunk.. hehe<p>

Yang masih bingung dengan dialog Kris dan Tao, **Bocah Lanang Hyung** bakal kasi deskripsi di ch 7

**muehehe.. review oke?**

**From Bocah Lanang Hyung ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saya mohon kerjasamanya untuk panggil saya dengan sebutan **_**BocahLanangOppa **_**oke?**

**Kalo kepanjangan ya bisa **_**LanangOppa**_** atau **_**BocahOppa**_**, thanks for attention ^_^**

**Salam HunKai! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku balas review kalian di CH 5 dan 6 oke ^_^<strong>

**Jongkwang: **Sehun di pihak siapa coba? Ehehe

**Lia:** Ah tenane Sehun ki bojone Kai? Hehe (Bocah Lanang ngarep begitu juga sih, hehe)

**Andrian. Stevano:** Iya, ini FF terlalu komplek dan penuh misteri sampe Bocah Lanang penasaran sendiri.. hehe. Gak usah diitung itu umur Kris, harusnya umur Kris itu baru 25 an, tapi masa Kris 11 tahun yang lalu udah nikah sama JingLei.. ah Bocah Lanang emang sering ngaco kalo nyebut nama, jadi ketahuan asal nyebut tahunnya.. wkwk

**Jongin48:** Ini chapt juga bikin kamu penasaran lo.. ada sesuatu-sesuatu rahasia terselip pada ff ini ^_^

**Kamong Jjong:** Iya, Jongie hilang ingatan T_T

**Askasufa:** Kenapa tidak mengikuti ff yang ini? Ini ff intinya bagus kok, gak kaya ff yadong ku yang lain, hehe Thanks udah support ^_^

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Iya, misterius

**Raeraekkamjong:** Semua tokoh disini dinistakan oleh adanya kehidupan dewasa, padahal masa kecil mereka bahagia kok ^_^ mau aku buatin flashback masa kecil ChanLuTaoKrisHunKai? (wo! Bocah Lanang membocorkan karakter yang bakal muncul di ch ini!)

**LulluBee:** Wa, akhirnya kau menemukan FF nista ini! Hhehe, ThankYou

**Hyeonria:** Disini mungkin kamu bakal bimbang sama karakter Kris.. hehe

**Gu*st:** BTW.. aku gak pernah punya ff yg judulnya Boy In Love perasaan.. -_-

**Melizwufan:** Sebenarnya Sehun adalah.. rahasia, hehe

**Novisaputri09:** Oke tunggu ya ^_^

**Saya. Orchestra:** Ya, itu sedikit menyusahkan, ehehe

**Puput:** Kai pasti hamil! Hehe

**Nadia:** Kamu juga berharap Kai hamil? Entar Kai malah tambah menderita kalo hamil

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** Kanker? Whehe, ide yang bagus, tapi nanti malah jadi sad story hiks..

**Wooyifun:** Kal'll remember! Yey!

**Ainurulnaf:** Kris memegang semua kekuasaan sesuai penjelasan dari percakapannya Tao, hehe

**M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers:** Kris bukan brengsek, tapi pengecut ternyata.. (wah keceplosan lagi)

**Laylaa. Putryfahreiisya:** Ternyata ch depan-depan itu tidak keren ya? (auw, Bocah Lanang langsung jantungan *lebay hehe)

**Ismiexol:** Oke, ini udah lanjut :D

**Utsukushii02:** Gapapa kok, hehe

**Liaoktaviani. joaseo:** Oke Sip! ^_^

**Kim Jaerin:** Kris itu sebenarnya adalah..

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks semua yang udah review gak bisa aku balas satu-satu tapi aku senang sekali respon kalian semua positif tentang ff ini! Hidup HunKai! Yey!Yey!<strong>

**Yang dicetak italic (miring) itu flashback ingatan Kai yang mulai kembali mengingat, oke? Hehe**

**Ini bakal panjang!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: JANGAN BOSAN KARENA KEPANJANGAN!, HEHE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gak boleh bingung baca ch ini okey, yang kurang jelas mungkin bisa kalian baca pelan-pelan dan dihayati dengan menghayalkan wajah tokoh ff ini biar lebih tahu inti ffnya, hehe<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Not Should, You Might!<strong>

…

HunKai slight KrisKai

.

.

For _**Rianti AhRa**_

.

…..

"Kau mau apa jika bahkan Sehun ada dalam kuasaku!?" Kris kini berteriak cukup keras.

Seketika kedua tangan Tao terkulai lemah. Matanya menatap kosong ke salah satu sisi tembok ruang kerja pribadi Kris yang sepolos kertas.

"Saya disini.. Tuan Wu" suara seseorang memasuki ruangan dan atmosfir menjadi lebih mencekam.

Senyum tajam tersemat di bibir Kris begitu seseorang yang ia tunggu dari Cina sudah ada dihadapannya.

Tao memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan namja itu.

"Se-Hun..?" mata Tao tak berkedip melihat namja putih tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas serba hitam dan rambut pirangnya.

Sehun sebagai kuncinya bahkan berada dipihak Kris.

"Sepertinya semuanya berakhir disini, Kim Zi Tao, kartu As ada ditanganku. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekuasaanmu" Kris mengucapkan semua itu dengan seringai penuhnya. Menatap rendah Tao yang hanya mampu mematung kaku disana masih menatap Sehun yang berdiri tenang tanpa mengenalnya.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Jongie, ayo pulang bersama" seorang bocah dengan wajah tampan dan mata tajam itu menghampiri bocah tan manis yang duduk dibangku taman menunggunya._

"_Kau lama sekali.." Jongin memasang wajah cemberutnya yang imut._

"_Mian ne? Kau mau bubble tea? Ayo beli bersama" tanpa persetujuan, anak yang lebih tinggi itu menautkan erat jemari tangan kanan Jongin dengan jemarinya. Menarik Jongin menuju ebuah café bubble tea terdekat di taman itu._

…

"_Bagaimana rasanya Jongie?" anak tampan itu menatap antusias pada Jongin kecil yang sibuk meminum bubble tea choco miliknya._

"_Ah.. ini enak sekali, Jongie suka!" Jongin tersenyum manis._

"_Kau tahu Jongie, bubble tea adalah minuman kesukaan ku!" namja tampan itu mulai bercerita dengan semangat mengenai macam-macam jenis bubble tea di dunia. Dan Jongie menyimaknya dengan sangat antusias._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, dari jarak kejauhan, empat orang dengan pakaian formal dan kacamata hitam mengintai keduanya dari regu yang berbeda dan tak saling mengenal. Mengintai target mereka masing-masing._

"_Lapor Tuan Wu.. Tuan Muda Wu tidak mengikuti kelas menembaknya beberapa hari ini karena bersama teman sekelasnya" salah satu ketua regu pengintai dengan lencana biru berbicara melalui chipnya._

"_Aku akan turun tangan menghabisi anak itu" suara dingin dari Tuan Wu seperti perintah mutlak._

"_Lapor Master Kim.. Prince Kim tidak mengikuti kelas samurainya beberapa hari ini karena bersama teman sekelasnya" ketua regu lain yang berbeda kepentingan ini melapor pada ketuanya._

"_Biar aku bunuh anak itu ditanganku sendiri" suara dingin dari Master Kim benar-benar mengintimidasi._

…

"_Jongie, bubble teanya sudah habis" namja tampan itu menunjuk dua gelas yang sudah kosong._

"_Jongie sudah kenyang.. Pangeran tidak pulang?" Jongin bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut._

"_Ani, aku tidak suka rumah. Aku ingin selalu bersama Jongie" namja yang Jongin sebut Pangeran itu memasang raut kesalnya._

"_Jongie juga tidak suka rumah. Jongi juga ingin selalu bersama Pangeran tampan" Jongin cemberut manis sekali._

"_Jongie kemari, aku ingin memelukmu" namja tampan itu menepuk bagian samping kursi panjang café itu. Café yang lumayan ramai membuat mereka tidak begitu menjadi sorotan._

"_Yey!" Jongin segera duduk disamping namja Wu itu._

_**HUG!**_

"_Jongie.." anak tampan itu mengelus surai halus Jongin._

"_Ne?" Jongin mengeratkan pelukan dileher putih itu._

"_Aku mencintai Jongie, Jongie mau menikah denganku kan?" anak tampan itu juga mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Mendengar itu pipi Jongin memerah dan mengangguk lirih._

"_Jongie juga cinta, Jongie mau menikah dengan Pangeran tampan" setelah itu bibir keduanya mengulas senyuman dan.._

_**Chu~**__anak tampan itu mencium bibir Jongin secara tiba-tiba dan mengulumnya perlahan. Jongin yang mulanya kaget kini mulai memejamkan kedua matanya mengikuti gerakan namja tampan yang merengkuhnya._

…

"_Astaga.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, kalau sudah begini jadinya.. Wu?" seorang namja dewasa yang tampan itu bersidekap dengan raut wajah yang berpikir keras melihat meja disampingnya yang berisikan Jongin dan anak Wu._

"_Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu Kim.. sungguh aku tidak bisa mengganggu mereka kalau sudah begitu.." namja yang satu bangku dengan namja tampan Kim itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat._

"_Aku tak menyangka kita dipertemukan karena hal kecil seperti ini" keduanya bicara bersamaan dan hanya saling tersenyum remeh._

"_Dia anak manisku satu-satunya, dan anakmu sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya? Kau didik dia dengan apa ketua mafia.. Wu Yunho?" sang Kim sedikit menggerutu dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari anaknya yang kini malah dicumbu rakus oleh keturunan satu-satunya mafia Wu itu._

"_Salahkan kulit tan, bibir merona, mata sayu, dan wajah manis cantik anakmu itu yang membuat anak tampanku satu-satunya itu langsung berbelok, ketua yakuza.. Kim Siwon" Wu Yunho-ketua mafia terbesar dunia- itu memejamkan kedua matanya melihat tangan putih anaknya itu mulai bergerilya masuk kedalam kaos hitam yang dikenakan bocah tan itu._

"_Mau bagaimana lagi, Kai ku sudah terjerat oleh ketampanan bocah Joker itu. Aigo.. Lihatlah dia akan memperkosa Kim Kai ku.. ck ck" Kim Siwon menggeleng tak habis pikir. Tentu keduanya tak diketahui anak mereka masing-masing karena mereka menggunakan penyamaran. Seisi café-ah ani- seisi dunia bahkan bisa heboh jika mengetahui kekuatan dunia terbesar yaitu Mafia dan Yakuza dapat bertatap muka dengan jarak sebesar meja café. _

_Sungguh menggelikan. Mereka yang saingan ini bisa dipertemukan hanya karena kelakuan kedua anak mereka._

"_Aku tidak bisa memisahkan mereka, sungguh, sepertinya kita akan jadi besan, Dragon" Wu Yunho terkekeh geli._

"_Astaga, jika kita jadi besan, pemerintah dunia tidak bisa mengendalikan kejahatan kelompok kita kelak" Kim Siwon-Dragon- mengusap wajah palsunya-topeng silicon wajah manusia- sedikit kasar._

_Disini tentusaja Siwon dan Yunho menggunakan topeng penyamaran. Berbahan silicon yang menampilkan wajah kakek-kakek berumur 60 tahun lengkap dengan rambut putih sintetis. Benar-benar penyamaran sempurna dan menghabiskan cukup banyak uang._

…

"_Emh~"_

"_YAK Yunho-sii! Singkirkan anakmu yang kurangajar itu!" Siwon mulai panic ketika bibir Kai yang entah sejak kapan sedikit membengkak itu kini mengeluarkan desahan karena tubuh anak Wu yang menggesekkan bagian privat mereka._

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Appa.." Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini bukan sebuah rumah sakit, tapi ruang rawat khusus. Diedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan itu. Luas. Kai tahu, Sehun sengaja menyewa ruang khusus agar identitas Kai sebagai ketua Mafia tidak diketahui dunia bahwa ia sedang sakit.<p>

Perlahan ia pijakkan kakinya pada lantai putih ruangan itu. Infus ditangan kirinya membuat Kai tidak bisa kemana-mana.

_**Cklek..**_

Pintu ruangan satu-satunya itu terbuka. Masuklah namja berambut merah maroon kedalam ruangan.

Dengan jaket hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Meski begitu, Kai tahu pasti siapa orang itu.. dia..

"C-Chanyeol hyung?" Kai membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, Wu Chanyeol, ada didepannya, anak sulung dari keluarga mafia Wu. Namja tampan yang hilang sejak pernikahannya tiga tahun lalu.

"Kai, aku selamat. Terimakasih kau mampu bertahan" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Berjalan cepat dan segera merengkuh tubuh Kai yang semakin kurus itu.

"Maafkan aku yang membiarkanmu sendiri, Jongie" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Kai yang ditutupi poni brownnya saat merasakan bahu sempit itu bergetar terisak.

"Kau jahat Lord.. hiks-Pangeran berubah.. dia tidak lagi mencintaiku.. hiks" Kai memukul pelan dada Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Tidak, aku tidak jahat. Pangeran sudah kembali, Pangeran tidak akan berhenti mencintai Jongie" Chanyeol berusaha memeluk Kai erat, menyalurkan ketenangan pada namja manis yang sedang terguncang itu.

"Lord, temani aku menengok makam Appa.. aku ingin mendoakannya, dan menenangkan diri.." Kai berujar lirih di bahu kokoh Chanyeol-Lord nya.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu, Princess" Chanyeol segera melepas perlahan infuse Kai. Dengan terampil membalut pembuluh darah balik itu lalu menggendong bridal tubuh Kai keluar menuju mobil Buggati Veyron miliknya yang terparkir rapih di parkiran bawah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Angin menyisir helaian rambut brown Kai dengan perlahan. Kelopak mata Kai keduanya tertutup menyembunyikan manic kelam indah itu. Lengkungan senyum tipis itu mampu mengalihkan dunia.<p>

"Kau cantik, Jong" Chanyeol hanya dapat duduk ditanah berumput pendek terawat itu.

Memandang Kai dengan kemeja biru tipis dan jeans panjang hitam serta kets biru itu kini berdiri merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut angin dari deruan ombak pinggir pantai.

Kai bahkan lebih indah dari pemandangan sunset dari atas tebing pantai dimana mereka berdua sekarang berada..

"_Kai manisku, kau tahu.. ini adalah tempat kesukaan Appa. Disini kita bagaikan burung yang bebas terbang dilaut lepas. Rentangkan tanganmu dan rasakan angin membawamu" Kim Siwon memanggul Kai duduk di bahu lebarnya._

"_Appa, suatu saat, Kai juga akan hebat seperti Appa" Kai atau Jongin kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup matanya. Tapi telinganya tetap focus pada setiap kata yang Siwon ucapkan._

"_Kalau Appa meninggal, kebumikan Appa disini ya? Janji?" Siwon menatap anaknya diatasnya, yang sedikit tersentak kaget akan perkataannya barusan._

"_Apa maksud Appa? Appa tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri!" Kai segera memeluk erat leher Siwon._

"_Ne, Appa selalu ada di hati Kai manis, Appa janji" Siwon mengusak sayang rambut brown Kai._

…

Ya.. ditebing inilah sebuah nisan besar tertancap. Kim Siwon.

Makam yang tersembunyi dari kalangan pengoleksi yang haus akan mayat bersejarah. Kim Siwon secara resmi memberikan keseluruhan tahta Yakuza dunia pada anak bungsunya.. Kim Kai. Dan beristirahat dengan damai di tempat terindahnya.

"Hyungmu menyelamatkanku setelah ia terbebas dari penjara bawah tanah pemerintah Dunia, Jongie.. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol menatap laut biru yang tak lelah berusaha memecah karang dibawah tebing.

"Hyungku? Siapa.. Hyungku?" Kai segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang ternyata juga kaget mendengar jawaban Kai yang seolah tak mengenal Tao.

"Jong, kau tidak bercanda kan? Kau tidak mengenal Tao-hyung manismu itu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"T-Tao..Hyung?" Kai merasa kepalanya dipukul keras dari belakang. Sakit sekali.

"Kim Zi Tao.. dia kakak sulung kandungmu" Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap kahwatir pada Kai yang kesakitan mencengkeram kepala belakangnya.

'aku tidak tahu kalau kejadian itu membuatmu sampai sesakit ini Jongie.. mian aku tidak bisa menjagamu tiga tahun yang lalu.. Tapi.. kenapa kau langsung bisa mengenaliku?' Chanyeol hanya dapat berkata dalam hati, mendekati Kai dan menatap iba pada Kai.

**Bruk!**

Detik kemudian tubuh Kai sudah ambruk tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kai aman bersamaku, menuju Mansion Yakuza Kim di Heidenhein" Chanyeol kini sedang mengemudikan mobil Buggatinya menuju salah satu lokasi yang cukup jauh dari pusat keramaian Berlin. Tentu saja dengan Kai yang tertidur di kursi sampingnya. Setidaknya, saat ini sabuk pengaman cukup untuk menjaga tubuh Kai.<p>

Chanyeol dengan mudahnya berpindah dari Cina menuju Jerman. Tentusaja dengan bantuan Tao.

"Semua akan berakhir Jongie" Chanyeol memandang penuh arti pada sosok rapuh disampingnya. Begitu ragu untuk menyentuhnya seakan setitik saja akan menyakiti malaikat itu.

Chanyeol membelok untuk masuk kedalam mansion besar bergaya eropa klasik dengan tembok mengelilinginya setinggi lima meter bak castle.

"Kau akan mengingat lebih banyak disini Jongie" Chanyeol menggendong bridal tubuh Kai dan membawanya masuk menuju kamar utama.

…

_**BRAKKK!**_

"Chanyeol, sungguh ini gawat!" tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja dengan wajah lumayan manis nan manly mendobrak kasar pintu mewah ruang tengah dimana Chanyeol kini berada.

"Ck. Kau selalu saja panik, Lu" Chanyeol menatap maklum pada namja yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Hei, panggil aku gege! Aku lebih tua darimu, sepupu kurangajar" namja bermata rusa itu mendudukkan diri dimeja nakas yang ada. Tidak sopan? Ah itu sudah biasa. Gaya bicaranya juga sarkas.

"Margamu itu sudah terikat sumpah dengan keturunan Wu sebagai mata-mata rahasia, Luhan ge" Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari berkas perusahaan Wu di eropa yang berhasil Tao ambil alih. Tao memang hebat soal kekuasaan.

"Maka dari itu, hanya keluarga Wu dan Kai yang tahu identitas asliku. Kekeke" Luhan menyulut rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap itu perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mulai serius sekarang.

"Setidaknya Tao tadi menanyakan keamanan bagi Kai padamu kan? Karena Tao kini ada dalam posisi genting.. dia dihadapi oleh kartu As kita" Luhan menginjak rokoknya yang bahkan baru sebentar dinikmatinya. Bicaranya sungguh tidak tenang.

"Maksudmu… Sehun? Tao melawan Sehun?" Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

Ayolah.. apa mereka semua sedang bercanda? kenapa baik Kai maupun Sehun tidak ada yang mengenal si panda Tao? Kurang sehitam apa lagi kantung matanya untuk menunjukkan ciri khasnya?

"Masalahnya adalah Tao kalah, dia ditawan Kris. Dan sialnya Kris menuju ibu kota di Negara sekarang kita berada, dia ada di Jerman! Harusnya kita menjauhkan Jongie, Yeol!" Luhan menggeram marah.

"Aku bisa gila Lu, masalahnya Kai tidak mengingat Tao sama sekali" Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingat keadaan Kai tiga jam yang lalu.

"Cairan dari laboratorium dunia itu harusnya hanya berefek kurang dari tiga tahun. Kupikir Kai dan Sehun akan mengingat semua kronologis pembantaian missal tiga tahun yang lalu.. Sial! Apa ada kaitannya dengan doktrin Kris?" Luhan menjambak rambut light brownnya kasar.

"Kuharap Kai segera mengingat semuanya disini. Kamarnya sudah aku penuhi Red Rose. Scent yang selalu dibawa Kai sejak kecil" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mengingat indahnya masa lalu.. masa kecilnya, yang begitu polos, dengan Kai disisinya.. tidak seperti sekarang. Dunia serasa terbalik ketika dewasa mencekal hidupnya.

"Jadi ingat.. betapa manisnya Kai disekitar bunga-bunga merah itu, aku yakin kau juga sependapat.. Wu Chanyeol, hehe" Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya, menerawang langit-langit tinggi ruangan itu. Beberapa potongan hidup masa kecil Luhan yang diwarnai senyuman manis Kai kecil.

_**Tap.. Tap..**_

"Luhan, itu kau kan? Tampangmu tetap idiot sama seperti dulu" suara dingin itu terdengar dari arah tangga.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Jongie?" Luhan dan Chanyeol menengok pada namja tan dengan rambut brown yang disibakkan. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja hitam, celana jean hitam, jas hitam, dan sepatu kets hitam tak lupa dengan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya. Penampilan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Luhan tidak pernah melihat penampilan itu lagi.

Terakhir Kai memakai benda-benda hitam itu tiga tahun yang lalu.. saat namja tan manis itu berusia 16 tahun.

Pembanataian sadis tiga tahun lalu adalah hari terakhir ia menampilkan sosok kelamnya.

"Ani. Ini bukan Jongie. Ini aku.. Kim Kai.. pemegang tahta Yakuza dunia.." ya, _**DarkNight **_adalah identitas yang Siwon berikan untuk anak bungsunya yang termanis itu.

Didikan Yakuza yang keras membuat anak manis itu menjadi sosok yakuza mengerikan.

Ambisinya sendiri, bahkan membuat kakak sulungnya, Kim Zi Tao, tidak dapat menandinginya.

Itulah yang membuat kekuasaan yakuza dengan mudah ada ditangannya.

"Kau.. mengingatnya.. mengingat semuanya.. Prince Kim?" Luhan akhirnya bisa memanggil namja tan itu dengan gelar aslinya. Luhan membungkuk 90 derajat tepat disamping Kai yang menatap lurus dengan angkuhnya.

"Ya, terimakasih kau sudah membawaku ke bangunan ini, Lord" Kai mengingat separuh kenangannya disini.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya sanksi. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luhan bahkan meneguk ludahnya kasar menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari namja manis terbalut hitam kain itu.

"Bunuh anak buah Kris yang menghalangiku itu. Berani sekali dia bermain denganku" Kai menggeram marah meski tertutup masker hitamnya. Tangan kanannya sudah mengepal kuat dibalut sarung tangan hitam.

Mendegar itu, Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. 'Kai belum mengingat seutuhnya. Ini masih terlalu awal'.

"Jika Kris ingin bercerai, seharusnya dia tidak main-main untuk pertunangan tiga tahun lalu" Kai keluar dari ruang tengah itu terlebih dahulu.

"Sial! Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Kai mencuri kunci mobil dari saku celanaku!" Luhan berdecak kagum akan kemampuan Kai, dan merutuki dirinya yang kurang waspada.

"Cepat ikut aku mengejarnya! Panggil Zi Tao dan katakan kalau Kai menuju kesana!" Chanyeol bergegas memasuki mobil Buggati Veyronnya. Mengejar Pagani Zonda milik Luhan yang dicuri oleh Kai.

Chanyeol bahkan hampir lupa kalau Kai seorang pemegang Drift King Jepang tujuh tahun berturut-turut ebelum pembantaian itu.

Kai dengan mudah menyalip padatnya jalanan Potsdam.

Sebentar lagi sampai di ibu kota dimana Kris berada sekarang, dengan Tao sebagai tawanan.

Ibu Kota Jerman.. Berlin.

"Tao! Jongie tidak bisa kami atasi! Dia didepan kami, menuju kota Berlin!" Luhan segera berteriak di teleponnya karena lebih dari 20 kali panggilannya tidak diangkat oleh Tao.

"Oh.. bagus, kebetulan.. jadi aku tinggal menyambut kalian.. benar begitu bukan?" suara itu..

"Kris? Sial!" Luhan segera mematikan sambungannya. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya.

Sudah tahu Tao ditawan. Pasti chip komunikasi Tao ada ditangan Kris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kris lepaskan aku! Brengsek kau!" Tao mencoba lepas dari borgol di kedua kaki dan tangannya. Luka lebam menghiasi pelipis kanannya. Tapi mungkin di bagian tubuh lainnya lebih parah mengingat ada peluru yang bersarang di pundak kirinya.<p>

"Bergeraklah lebih aktif agar kau cepat mati kehabisan darah" Kris menjawab enteng setelah mendengar umpatan Luhan diakhir sambungan chip komunikasi Tao.

"Harusnya obat laboratorium itu hanya berfungsi satu tahun karena komposisinya yang belum stabil, tapi kenapa Sehun bahkan masih tunduk padamu hah?! Kau mendoktrinnya?!" Tao menendang-nendang jeruji listrik didepannya.

"Dia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri, haha.. Akuilah kekalahanmu.. Kim" Kris mematahkan chip Tao dan membakarnya di perapian.

"Kau mencintai Kai tapi kau menyiksanya! Sebenarnya apa maumu dengan selama ini hah?!" Tao masih berteriak marah.

"Aku marah.. Xiu Jing Lei membuat semuanya berubah 11 tahun yang lalu! Ini kecelakaan fatal" Kris menggeram emosi. Urat-urat tangannya terlihat jelas.

"Kalau itu kesalahanmu kenapa kau menyeret Kai juga? Kau pikir pernikahan tiga tahun lalu hanyalah mainan bagimu?!" Tao benar-benar marah sekarang. Bahkan nama yeoja itu secara lengkap Kris ucapkan tanpa salah seolah terukir dalam dihati pangeran itu.

_**Grep! Bruggh!**_

"Karena Kai harus jadi milikku!" Kris menjambak rambut light brown Tao penuh emosi dan menghempaskannya ke lantai dingin.

"Kai pasti akan kemari dan membunuhmu!" Tao menatap tajam Kris.

"Ini lantai 20 dan semua dijaga ketat oleh 100 anak buah ku yang handal! Dia akan tertangkap sebelum mencapai lantai ini" Kris mengatur nafasnya agar tidak tersulut emosi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRAKKK!<strong>_

Itu dia..

Sosok yang selalu membuat Kris terpukau kaku.

Sosok indah dengan balutan hitam kain.

"_**Sang Dark Night..**__ indah.." _Kris bergumam lirih melihat tubuh indah itu tertutupi pakaian hitam. Masker hitam itu sedikit ternoda percikan darah. Indah.

"Kai?" Tao bahkan hampir menitihkan air mata terharu melihat adiknya sehat-sehat saja .

Yang dulu masih setinggi bahunya.. kini sudah menjulang tinggi dengan tubuh menawan.

Rambut Kai yang sengaja disibakkan kebelakang, membuat wajah bermasker itu lebih manly dan tampan.

Jauh sekali dari kata manis. Itulah Kai. Pemimpin Yakuza dunia.

Kuasa Kim Siwon yang paling sempurna.

"Kris.." Kai mendesis tak suka menatap tajam pada namja tinggi berambut hitam cepak yang masih berumur 25 tahun.

Tampan, tinggi, dan kharismatik.

_**CRINGGG! KRIIIITTT!**_

Kai membuang kedua pedang samurainya yang telah bermandikan darah itu kesembarang arah.

Menimbulkan bunyi dentingan memekakkan telinga karena ketajaman mata pedang yang menggores lantai marmer itu.

"Kai, kau ingat aku?" Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya susah payah pada dinding dingin dibelakangnya. Didepan dan samping kiri kanannya merupakan jeruji listrik. Sungguh menyiksa dengan borgol tangan dan kaki.

"Kau.. ukh!" Kai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

'Jangan pingsan sekarang.. aku harus kuat!' Kai berusaha menekan dirinya sendiri.

…

"_Jongie, jangan berlari, nanti kalau Jongie jatuh dan sakit, hyung akan sedih" Jongin kecil berlari pada jalan setapak kecil diatas kolam piranha peliharaan Kim._

"_Jongie hebat kan hyung bisa berlari sampai ujung?" Jongin sedikit berteriak dan bersorak gembira ketika ia sudah sampai diujung kolam mematikan itu._

"_Tunggu hyung, Jongie" Tao berlari dengan ragu-ragu. Melihat kebawah dan sudah banyak ikan piranha yang sengaja menculat untuk berupaya menggigit kaos putihnya._

_**Byur!**_

"_Aaaaa! Tolong!" Tao yang tidak kuat keseimbangannya langsung terperosok kedalam kolam._

"_Tao hyung!" Kai langsung berlari cepat ketengah kolam dan menceburkan diri menyelamatkan hyungnya._

…

_**Tes.. Tes..**_

_Air kolam itu mengalir mentes dari ujung-ujung rambut light brown Tao._

"_Hiks.. aku takut.. hiks" Tao bahkan merasakan jantungnya sudah akan meledak karena adrenalin yang begitu kuat. Ia peluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk amat kuat. Tubuhya bergetar hebat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ditekukan kedua tangannya._

"_Tenang hyung, Jongie disini" Jongin kecil membersihkan rambut light brown Tao yang sedikit terkotori lumut kolam._

"_Jo-Jongie? Punggungmu!" Tao langsung memekik ketika melihat di punggung Jongin masih ada satu ikan piranha yang menancapkan seluruh gigi tajamnya menembus kaos putih dan kulit tipis Jongin._

_Bahkan darah mengalir disepanjang garis punggung tan manis itu sedari tadi member warna kontras pada kaos putih polos basah itu._

"_IKAN SIALAN! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH TAO HYUNGKU!"_

_**BREETTT! BRAK! KRAKK! **_

_**JLEBB! JRAK! JRAK! JRAK!**_

"_Sudah Jongie, ikannya sudah mati-hiks- hentikan.." Tao menutup kedua matanya tak kuat melihat adik manisnya dengan beringas menarik paksa piranha yang menancap di punggungnya sendiri dengan kasar sehingga kaos dan kulitnya robek parah, membanting, meremukkan hewan vertebrae itu, mencengkram dengan kukunya hingga tembus, dan menginjaknya berkali-kali hingga rata dengan tanah._

_Tak ia hiraukan punggungnya yang robek parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, memperlihatkan daging segar yang terkoyak dalam._

"_Kai berhenti!" suara mengintimidasi itu datang dari belakang Kai dan Tao._

"_A-appa.. hiks-Jongie kenapa? Hiks" Tao langsung memeluk kaki segera menggendong Tao._

"_Kai, kendalikan ego Yakuza mu yang mengambil alih" Siwon berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang kini menatapnya tajam. _

_Sungguh berbeda._

"_Jangan halangi jalanku" Kai menubruk Siwon._

_**BRUGH!**_

_Bahkan Siwon sampai terjatuh ke tanah._

_Esok harinya, lima anak buah Siwon ditemukan meninggal didalam kamar Kai._

_Sepertinya butuh tumbal nyawa untuk menghentikan aura Yakuza murni dari tubuh Kai._

_Siwon sadar.. Kai adalah anak __**Black Night**__ dalam ramalan kuno Yakuza itu._

…

"T-Tao hyung?" Kai segera mengerjapkan matanya. Begitu rasa sakit itu hilang, semua kembali normal.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku, Jongie manis" Tao tersenyum tulus. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena darah yang terus mengalir dari salah satu pundaknya yang disarangi oleh sebutir timah panas. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang nyeri dan lebam kibat pukulan kuat anak buah Kris.

"Hyung gwenchana?" Kai segera menghampiri Tao.

_**BRUGGH!**_

Tao tersungkur di lantai marmer dingin sel listrik itu dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri.

"Tao hyung bertahanlah! Kai ada untuk menyelamatkan Tao hyung!" Kai segera berlari dan hendak mengeluarkan Tao.

_**Bzzzttt!**_

"Akh!" ternyata aliran listrik dari luar lebih tinggi dibandingkan permukaan dalam jeruji. Kai segera melepaskan genggamannya dan dilihatnya kedua telapak tangannya yang memerah tidak wajar. Sel-sel tangannya pecah. Tentusaja sarung tangan hitamnya terbakar hingga berlubang.

_**Ting~**_

"Hah.. aku baru tahu kalau Luhan adalah mata-mata rahasia, dia kucing yang penuh akal rupanya" Kris menggeret tubuh seseorang dari pintu lift.

Ya, itu Luhan. Sudah terikat persis seperti Tao, tapi hanya luka lebam, tak ada tembakan.

"Lepaskan Luhan!" Kai kini sungguh tidak bisa lagi menekan ego Yakuza murni yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

_**Ting~**_

"Jangan lakukan itu Jongie!" suara berat itu terdengar setelah pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol dengan keadaan seperti Luhan, tapi kakinya seperti habis ditikam pisau.

Liquid merah itu menembus jean putihnya, memberi warna kontras yang menyakitkan.

Lehernya diikat cukup kuat.

Kris segera menyerahkan Luhan dan Chanyeol pada dua tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi mengawalnya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian semua" Kai memejamkan kedua matanya.

_**Ctik!**_

Jentikan jari Kris segera membuat 34 anak buahnya yang tersisa berkumpul siaga menyerang satu target.

Kim Kai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Not Should, You Might-<strong>_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Yey! Sebenarnya itulah inti ceritanya! Keren kan? Keren dunk.. hehe<p>

Yang masih bingung dengan dialog Kris dan Tao, ini **Bocah Lanang Hyung ** kasi deskripsi garis besar dari FF Not Should You Might ini:

Keluarga Kim merupakan keluarga yakuza berdarah murni terkuat didunia dengan penguasa bernama Kim Siwon, ia memiliki anak sulung bernama Kim Zi Tao dan anak bungsu bernama Kim Jongin aka Kim Kai.

Tujuh belas tahun lalu, yakuza Kim melakukan pertemuan dengan Mafia Wu setelah beredar desas-desus dari dalam anggota bahwa Kai dan anak Mafia Wu padahal mereka masih berumur lima tahun telah memiliki hubungan dekat. Dengan itu maka Yakuza Kim dan Mafia Wu bersekutu dan menjadi persekutuan terkuat di dunia namun masih dengan kekuasaan masing masing.

Barulah tiga tahun yang lalu, Kai dan anak Mafia Wu itu menikah, dan dengan begitu secara resmi kekuatan Mafia dan Yakuza di dunia menjadi satu membentuk kekuatan terbesar di dunia yang tak mampu dikalahkan bahkan oleh pemerintah dunia sekalipun.

Karena kesepakatan bahwa Mafia berada dibawah Yakuza, maka perlawanan salah satu pihak gelap dari Mafia membuat hari pernikahan itu berubah menjadi sebuah hari _Pembantaian_ mengerikan yang menewaskan beribu-ribu anak buah Yakuza maupun Mafia itu sendiri.

Kai dibuat pingsan dan diminumi sebuah zat kimia berbahaya dari laboratorium dunia, membuatnya kehilangan kekuatannya, kehilangan jiwa yakuza kejamnya, dan yang terburuk.. kehilangan ingatannya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sehun.

Sedangkan kasus Tao membunuh Siwon akan diungkap di Chap selanjutnya! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Sekian deskripsi panjangnya! Huft.. lelah loh, ngetik sepanjang ini, muehehe.. review oke?<strong>

**From Bocah Lanang Hyung ^_^**


End file.
